Esto es un error
by Experia
Summary: Todos hemos tenido nuestro primer encuentro con ese alguien especial, bueno el mio fue... diferente, indeseable, lo considere un accidente, pero ese alguien seria capaz de cambiar mi imagen personal y lo que yo creía que era, al costo de una gran mentira, que termino por lastimarme tanto, mas estoy agradecido, por esos reveladores momentos Advertencia: Slash, Smut, Sado, Bondage
1. El ultimo en saber

**Hola, bien quería decir que esta es mi quinta historia, y es sumamente especial para mi, es muy personal y estoy feliz de escribirla, hay una persona en especial a la que se la dedico y esta a mi lado mientras escribo estas palabras, oh y construyo esta historia a causa de otra esa seria "Enamorándome de ti" de sthwax, es muy linda y cuenta una historia superrealista y uso ese termino por que no se si será real.**

**PD. Esta historia es como una excepción a la regla, no tiene una hermana, por que mezcla mis dos estilos, drama y romance además de sufrimiento.**

**La canción es "Last to Know" de three days Grace**

**Kendall.**

Vaya la cabeza me pesa, creo que me expedí anoche, bueno era mi cumpleaños, es comprensible, abro los ojos, un techo con molduras me da la bienvenida, ¿Donde rayos estoy?, parece una habitación de hotel, me duele el cuerpo, trato de moverme pero una delicada mano se posa en mi hombro, parece que ayer me divertí.

"Despertaste gatito" me volteo para ver a un chico, me aparto de tal forma que caigo por el filo de la cama "¿Que te ocurre?" estoy sin aliento, tomo una sabana para cubrir mi desnudez "Oh vamos creo que ya vi eso" dice con una sonrisa y un destello de lujuria en sus ojos marrones.

"¿Qui-en... Eres t-tú?" tartamudeo y el solo se ríe.

"Soy el que te hizo pasar la mejor noche de tu vida cumpleañero; pero puedes llamarme Logan" no yo no hice nada

"¿Que paso?" se acerca al borde de la cama, con una expresión juguetona.

"Como lo explico, mmm, a si bueno me conociste ayer gatito, en tu fiesta, te pedí un baile, tal vez se me paso un poco la mano una cosa llevo a la otra y tuvimos una noche muy activa" no, no puede ser yo no soy gay, fue el alcohol.

"Escúchame esto fue un error, yo no soy gay" pone los ojos en blanco "No lo soy, no tengo nada en su contra pero yo no soy uno de ustedes"

"Me dijeron que dirías eso" toma un salto de cama y se cubre con el mientras se pone de pie "Creo que te iras" dice resignado, mientras yo asiento, busco mi ropa y mientras me visto sé que me devora con la mirada, el me acompaña a la puerta de la habitación "Escucha soy sincero al decir que fue un enorme placer conocerte" esas palabras me producen escalofríos.

"Por favor, esto nunca paso" se muestra indignado.

"Lo superarías si me vieras a diario" ¿Que?

"¿Porque lo preguntas?" mira el vacío.

"Nada en especial, curiosidad" debo irme.

"Bueno, adiós..." diablos no recuerdo su nombre.

"Logan, recuérdalo" me guiña un ojo al decirlo, mientras prácticamente huyo de ahí.

**Logan.**

Verlo huir de mi me provoca risa, pobre gatito, ignora el hecho de que es gay, bueno voy a cambiar eso no puede negar lo que es, entro en la habitación pase un velada grandiosa, es un gran amante en todos los sentidos, oigo el sonido de mi teléfono.

"Hola" respondo

"Logan, ¿Como te fue?"

"Genial, lo logre" sé que sonríe al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Sigue ahí?" me entristece ver que no.

"No acaba de irse estaba muy asustado" doy una risa en la ultima parte

"Apuesto que vendrá aquí y no me lo dirá"

"Estoy seguro de eso, ¿Porque no lo admite?"

"Su familia es demasiado estricta" entiendo

"Es triste" suspira al otro lado de la línea

"Por eso lo estamos ayudando y de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda primo"

"Es un gran placer"

"Demasiada información" me saca una sonrisa. "Recuerda que debemos seguir el lunes, de acuerdo al plan"

"Como olvidarlo"

_Flashback_

_Estoy en el área de desembarque, creo que un comienzo fresco me hará bien, veo a mi primo ha cambiado bastante pero lo sigo reconociendo_

_"James" le doy un cálido abrazo_

_"Logan ¿como esta mi primo favorito?" luce algo extraño, pero lo comprendo no nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo, me guía del aeropuerto al parqueadero, luce nervioso ¿Que trama?, avanzamos hacia la ciudad con las típicas preguntas, sobre la universidad, la familia, los amigos y en ese tema se pone muy nervioso._

_"James, algo te pasa, te pregunto por tus amigos y no dejas de mover las manos" suspira pesadamente_

_"Te quería pedir un favor" ¿Un favor? "Y es sobre un amigo"_

_"Soy todo oídos" me da una blanca y aterradora sonrisa_

_"Tengo un amigo, Kendall" hace una pausa no deja de mirar el camino "Y bueno el esta encerrado en un armario, que esta en un cobertizo y este en un bunker"_

_"Bien, ¿Que tengo yo que ver con eso?"_

_"Ayúdame a sacarlo" temía que dijera eso_

_"¿Como?" Me da una mirada es lo mas obvio del mundo "Eso no le hace bien a mi reputación"_

_"¿Tienes eso?" le golpeo el hombro "Haber niégame lo que sabemos"_

_"Ok tal vez no pueda hacerlo pero no te justifiques" me pone ojos de cachorro "Puedo ver como es" asiente mientras me entrega su celular, lo desbloqueo y aparece el al lado de un chico rubio de ojos verdes y contextura delgada, se me seca la boca al verlo._

_"¿Me ayudaras?" respondo con un pequeño gemido "Tomare eso como un si"_

_Fin del flashback._

Admito que en persona es mucho mas sexi, en fin creo que tendrá una linda sorpresa el lunes.

Pensar en eso me hace sonreír.

**Kendall**

Tengo que comprender como diablos termine con ese tipo y hay alguien que puede ayudarme, ahora mismo estoy frente a su casa, golpeo y después de unos instantes abre con su sonrisa habitual.

"Kendall, ¿Como paso el cumpleañero su noche?" no lo se y tampoco quisiera saberlo "Apuesto que fue genial" por lo visto la mejor o peor noche de mi vida. "¿Vas a hablar?"

"Si, suena trillado pero relátame mi fiesta" sonríe

"Oh, no es muy trillado, en verdad te excediste, bueno, después de ir a la cena que tu familia organizo, te lleve a tu fiesta en el club, te divertiste mucho, como nunca, te presente a mi primo que llego de Texas, y te vi bailando pero no distinguía con quien, después no te vi mas" ¿Primo?

"Gracias, solo una cosa ¿Como se llama tu primo?" solo para salir de dudas.

"Claro se llama..." el sonido de mi teléfono lo interrumpe, es mamá

"Si mamá" obviamente me esta gritando "Claro llego enseguida" cuelga "Me tengo que ir, te veo el lunes"

"Claro, adiós"

Al estar en mi auto recuerdo que no me dijo el nombre, me quede con la duda, pero cual es la probabilidad, ahora debo concentrarme en lo que me dirán en casa.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

"Te vez del asco" me dice James con arrogancia.

"Me siento del asco, de no haber sido por nana, me hubieran crucificado el sábado" sin mencionar que ese mismo día desperté desnudo con un tipo en un hotel, ese hecho circulo por mi mente todo el fin de semana.

"Anímate, porque te quería pedir un favor" rayos

"Es sobre mi primo, va a estar en tu facultad y me gustaría que lo ayudes a ubicarse, ¿si?"

"¿Tengo opción?" niega con la cabeza "¿Donde esta?"

"Ya no tarda" avanzamos por el campus.

"¿Me extrañaste gatito?" esa voz en forma de susurro casi inaudible llega directamente a mi oído "Hola James" James se voltea con una cálida sonrisa.

"Kendall, te re-presento a mi primo Logan" tiene que ser una broma "Mierda se me hace tarde, nos vemos" trato de detenerlo, pero es tarde, me volteo y tiene un sonrisa con hoyuelos además de unos centellantes ojos marrones como los del sábado.

"Estoy ansioso por mi tour gatito" mira alrededor antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

"Se nos hace tarde" me las arreglo para decir en un hilo de voz, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

**Bien ese fue el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero que les gustara por que yo lo hago al redactarla, como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos.**

**Pregunta: ¿Como fue su primer encuentro con ese alguien especial? y si no lo han tenido como quisieran que fuera, el mio fue como en el capitulo y créanme nunca lo imagine así.**

**En fin, quería decirles que por mera casualidad subo hoy, actualizare los sábados y eso incluye este, gracias y espero que lo disfrutaran**

**Experia**


	2. Malas Intenciones

**Hola a todos, bien aquí hay otro capitulo de esto es un error, como dije actualizare esta historia todos los sábados, en fin este capitulo es tierno y diferente, como siempre espero que les guste.**

**La canción es**** Nothing**** Else Matters de Metallica**

**Logan**

Mi gatito es muy amable en mostrarme la universidad, pero no puede ocultar su incomodidad al hacerlo, justo ahora esta terminando la mitad de las clases y no tenemos mas hasta la noche, me eh portado bien sin muestras de afecto ni tampoco mucha conversación, al menos por ahora, al salir me le acerco

"¿Que harás esta tarde gatito?" se estremece al oír su apodo.

"Tengo voluntariado" me dice mientras avanzamos.

"Te acompaño" solo para ver que dice "Por favor"

"No creo que sea buena idea no te va a..." me da una sonrisa aterradora "Por supuesto, pero debemos irnos ya" me toma de la mano y me jala al parqueadero, no diré que me disgusta este contacto, al llegar al estacionamiento de la universidad me guía a un Mercedes SL color gris entra de un salto y me abre la puerta par que entre, lo cual hago gustoso "Sujétate" me dice antes de poner el auto en marcha y salir disparado, como un rayo atraviesa calles y avenidas conduciendo de una forma irresponsable y peligrosa, finalmente tras cinco minutos de tortura llegamos, al hospital donde haremos las practicas, que esta a medio kilometro de la facultad.

"¿Por qué tanta vuelta?" digo casi sin aliento y el me da una sonrisa.

"Porque me gusta tomar la ruta escénica" creo que lo hizo de adrede, nos bajamos y me lleva por pasillos hasta un gran porton de madera ingreso y lo primero que veo es un gran salón alfombrado un estar enorme rodeado de habitaciones, en el estar veo niños con paños en sus cabezas, un pabellón de niños, una niña de unos ocho años con un paño rosa en la cabeza corre hacia Kendall y le da un abrazo.

"Kendall, que bueno que viniste" Kendall la levanta mientras le corresponde el abrazo.

"Hola, Emily" dice el con mucha alegría.

"¿Quién es el?" la niña me apunta.

"Oh, es Logan un… amigo" ¿Lo soy? Le doy una cara de desconcierto.

"Hola Logan" tiene una voz dulce e inocente.

"Hola Emily" le sonrió y ella hace lo mismo.

"¿Estas aquí para ayudarnos? Como Kendall" es una niña muy dulce.

"Bueno en realidad…"

"Comienzo mañana, solo vine a familiarizarme" Kendall levanta una ceja, mientras yo le asiento con una sonrisa.

"Eso es genial, nos vamos a divertir mucho" dice mientras Kendall la baja y sale corriendo hacia una enfermera.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto a Kendall.

"Hacer soportable, sus últimos días" hay un matiz de sentimientos en su voz, pero lo oculta tras una sonrisa cuando la niña vuelve.

"Me lo lees" le entrega una copia de bajo la misma estrella "Mi hermana dice que es bueno"

"Claro, pero por que no te sientas" y siguiendo las ordenes de Kendall la niña se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y Kendall la imita, yo simplemente los observo, es tan dulce verlos leyendo, una mano en mi pantorrilla interrumpe mis pensamientos, me volteo y es un niño de unos seis años de cabello cobrizo y ojos cafés, en el suelo buscando algo.

"¿Qué te ocurre amiguito?" el niño esta desorientado.

"Mis lentes" oh ya veo observo un poco encuentro sus lentes en una esquina del salón, los recojo.

"Aquí tienes" le entrego sus lentes se encuentra en realidad muy agradecido.

"Gracias" se coloca los lentes y me mira de reojo "¿Eres mi voluntario?"

"¿No tienes uno?" niega con la cabeza "Entonces si" sonríe "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Gabriel" me dice con una sonrisa y un destello en sus ojos.

"Bien Gabriel, soy Logan" le extiendo la mano y el me la aprieta "Dime, ¿Qué tienes?"

"Dicen que tengo cáncer al estomago" Dios santo "Dicen que no voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí" todo rastro de sonrisa desaparece tan en el como en mi "¿Por qué no tienes un gafete?" miro alrededor y cada voluntario tiene un gafete.

"Umm porque en realidad empiezo mañana" ese brillo vuelve a sus ojos.

"Que bien, igual no estaríamos mucho tiempo juntos hoy tengo… ratioterapia" dice con inocencia

"Radioterapia" asiente, cuando oímos a una enfermera decir su nombre

"Te veré mañana Logan" me hace de la mano y yo hago lo mismo, cuando veo que se marcho, salgo de mi trance, me levanto, rayos me siento terrible debo salir a tomar el aire, salgo corriendo de ese pabellón, me siento en una de las sillas que hay en los pasillos, estoy temblando, pongo la cara entre mis manos y me quedo ahí paralizado.

**Kendall.**

"Se fue" dice Emily

"¿Quién preciosa?" le digo

"Tu novio, Logan" me volteo y ya no esta, espera ¿Novio?

"Él no es mi novio, yo no puedo tener novios" le surge una sonrisa.

"Pero los vi tan bien juntos que pensé…" frunzo el ceño

"Debo dejar de leerte novelas románticas" debo averiguar donde esta "Vuelvo en un segundo" me levanto y salgo del pabellón, y lo encuentro en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos, no debí traerlo por mas que quisiera deshacerme de él, esto fue demasiado. "¿Logan?" levanta la mirada sus ojos están rojos.

"¿En que mundo un niño de cinco años merece radioterapia?" me responde en un susurro.

"¿Quieres irte?" mira el vacío un segundo y luego me mira a mi.

"¿Cuántos días vienes?" me pregunta.

"Todas las tardes de lunes a viernes" asiente.

"Y la universidad"

"Todos mis días son como hoy clases en la mañana y en la noche ¿Por qué?" me esta confundiendo.

"Nos veremos muy seguido gatito, me volveré voluntario como tú" ¡¿Qué?! "Y no creas que no sé que me trajiste para deshacerte de mi, aunque tarde en averiguarlo" se pone de pie "Puedo irme yo solo, estaré bien" pienso que me besara pero solo me abraza es un alivio, al menos traerlo aquí sirvió de algo.

**Tiempo****Tiempo**

Estoy en la entrada de mi casa voy a abrir pero alguien se me adelanta, no puedo creerlo, es mi hermana, con su cabello rubio ondulado en un traje gris.

"Hola hermanito" me dice antes de darme un abrazo "Lamento no haber estado en tu cumpleaños"

"Adri, pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" sonríe

"Son muchas preguntas, mejor pasa mamá me relataba lo bien que pasaste en tu fiesta" oh no esta molesta conmigo

"Hijo" me dice mamá con su tono usual de enojo y ahora Nana no esta para protegerme. "Adri tiene algo que decirte" me siento en el sofá y quedo viéndolas a las dos.

"Felicidades por tu primera amanecida" mi madre la voltea a ver y yo estoy anonadado "Espero que la hayas pasado bien"

"Pero ¿Qué?" dice mamá

"No le pido que avise porque no le darían permiso nunca, por favor dejen que extienda sus alas"

"No le dirías eso a tu padre" estoy sorprendido, por la reacción de mi hermana

"Oh si se lo diré cuando llegue" mi madre se frustra

"Mejor voy a servir la cena" mientras mamá parte a la cocina mi hermana se pone de pie se sienta a mi lado.

"Otra cosa quería decirte que te apurases" la miro extrañado.

"¿En que?" me mira con sus orbes verdes.

"Hay algo que no nos dices y si es lo que creo que es, debes hacerlo conmigo y Nana presentes" No puede saber lo de Logan. "Me quedo por un mes piénsalo" la llegada de papá me salva, además tenemos que ir a cenar y después debo ir a la universidad, espero que Logan se encuentre mejor, pero lo que mas ocupa mi mente son las palabras de mi hermana no puede saber de Logan o ¿Si?

**Bien, quería decir que estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios mensajes, etc., me dan vida y ganas de continuar, por eso los animo a los comentarios.**

**¡Pregunta!: ¿Cómo creen que Adri sabe de Logan? Acepto cualquier teoría y si aciertan les doy una mención en fin, estos fueron los capítulos de la semana, hasta el próximo sábado.**

**Gracias**

**Experia**


	3. Alianza

**Hola, saben hoy debía actualizar mis 5 historias, pero no me siento en la capacidad de hacerlo, y actualizo esta historia, por un atributo que tiene, esta historia es real, me ocurrió a mi y muestra como descubrí lo que era y en ella surge una personalidad que desencadeno todo, yo lo ubique en esta historia como James, bueno en la vida real se llamaba Juan José y bueno el jueves 27 de marzo falleció, y me entere la mañana del viernes, pensaba en su velación, cuanto había hecho por mi, cuantas cosas no había apreciado, pero no diré que fui ingrato si logre decir gracias, bueno esta historia la considero un tributo a él, en fin habiendo dicho esto, no voy a actualizar las otras cuatro historias hasta terminar esta, gracias por su atención.**

**La canción es Imagine de John Lennon (Era su canción favorita)**

**Logan**

"No es por nada primo; pero eso no esta bien" James esta molesto, muy molesto

"Cálmate, no era su intención" me da una mirada no muy grata.

"Logan quería deshacerse de ti" eso es verdad.

"Pero no le funciono" sonríe un poco.

"Aun así hablare con el" sigue consternado.

"Primo, ¿Todo este plan se te ocurrió a ti solo?"

"No del todo" me sonríe un poco.

"¿Quien es tu cómplice?" da una amplia sonrisa.

"La curiosidad mato al gato Logie" se levanta "Me voy a dormir"

"Adiós primo" mientras se va pienso en lo que me dijo, ¿Quien será su cómplice? Quien sea debe ser cercano a Kendall, como para sospechar, no, para saber que es gay. Averiguare quien es.

**Kendall.**

Hoy me siento culpable, por que mi hermana se peleara con mis padres al defenderme, y debo aceptar que me siento culpable por llevar a Logan con los niños sin decirle nada, estos no han sido mis días, ahora mismo estoy ingresando en la universidad y veo a un James con una expresión no muy amigable.

"¿Por qué le hiciste eso?" esta enojado

"Por favor ya me siento mal por eso y otras cosas" trato de defenderme.

"Apenas lo conoces y tratas de traumatizarlo" eso hubiera sido devolverle el favor.

"¿Que quieres que haga?" su expresión se endurece.

"Ahora quiere ser voluntario y debes ayudarlo" debo pasar mas tiempo con el.

"Esta bien lo hare" su expresión cambia a una sonrisa.

"Fantástico, aunque nunca estuve molesto" me da una sonrisa mas amplia "Que tengas buen día"

"Cuando te lo propones eres un completo bastardo"

"Y por eso somos amigos" dice antes de alejarse, supongo que tiene razón.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Traje a Logan al hospital para que haga los tramites pertinentes, pasamos en eso media tarde.

"¿Te llevo a casa?" le pregunto

"Debo quedarme aquí" me dice con una media sonrisa

"Pero no empiezas sino hasta el lunes"

"Le prometí a alguien que estaría aquí hoy" ahora suena nostálgico.

"¿Crees que sea bueno para ti?"

"No estoy seguro, pero las promesas son importantes para mi gatito"

"Te pido que al menos aquí me digas Kendall" mueve los ojos un poco, como si lo pensara.

"Esta bien lo prometo, Kendall "uso un tono muy profundo en mi nombre pero al menos es mi nombre

"Ok vamos" mientras cruzamos el hospital, lo noto nervioso, al llegar se muerde el labio inferior, entramos y como es costumbre Emily me recibe con un cálido abrazo.

"Kendall, trajiste a tu novio" volteo hacia Logan que tiene una amplia sonrisa, preparándose para responder.

"Tu no digas nada" lo señalo "Y Emily ¿Que te he dicho?"

"Que eres un hombre no puedes tener novios" dice arrepentida.

"Si todo un hombre" irrumpe Logan con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, mientras lo fulmino con la mirada. "¿Que? Me consta que eres un hombre, todo un semental en realidad"

"¿Que es eso?" pregunta Emily

"Nada cariño, ve por tu libro, tengo que decirle algo importante a Logan"

"¿Te le declararas?"

"Emily "al oírme sale corriendo

"Es muy suspicaz, y sabe mas de ti que tu mismo" al final ríe

"Ya te lo dije no soy gay, esa noche fue un error, tu eres un error" parpadea rápidamente y luego sonríe.

"Me encantaría seguir oyendo, como niegas lo innegable, pero ya vi a mi niño" dice antes de salir, hacia el recién llegado Gabriel, oh ya entiendo, observo como le da un afectivo abrazo, aunque no escucho lo que dicen, Logan no es una mala persona, solo no entiende que cometí un error y no soy como el, incluso pienso que si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra forma, hubiésemos sido amigos, inclusive podríamos serlo

"¿Estas seguro de que no lo amas?" me agacho para ver a Emily con su libro en las manos

"No preciosa" digo

"Entonces deja de verlo como si lo hicieras" levanto una ceja.

"Mejor te leo" y ella asiente feliz.

**James**

Diría que mis días han sido algo pesados con eso de mi primo, el plan, la universidad, pero por fin podre descansar, avanzo por el parqueadero.

"Hola James" esa voz me detiene en seco, me volteo con una gran sonrisa.

"Adriana Knight, es grato volverte a ver, luces bien" me sonríe.

"No tan bien como tu" sus palabras siguen con ese efecto en mi.

"¿Que te trae por aquí?" se acerca evocadoramente a mi

"Lo de siempre, ver lo obtusos que son mis padres, ver que mi hermano se engaña a si mismo, ver a Nana y verte"

"¿Que?" abro mucho los ojos

"Verte... Ejecutando el plan" ok eso fue raro.

"Creo que no va a funcionar, Kendall ofrece resistencia" asiente lentamente.

"¿Y tu parte?"

"Logan sigue pensando que ejecuta el plan"

"Siempre fuiste buen actor, por eso te contacte"

_Flashback_

_"Lo se tía pero anímese, estará bien conmigo" mi tía esta muy preocupada por Logan "No se preocupe, lo iré a ver" llora, profusamente "Claro adiós tía". Cuelgo el teléfono, mi primo tiene muchos problemas, prendo mi laptop tengo tarea, al hacerlo aparece una llamada de Skype, el nombre me sorprende Adriana Knight, contesto y aparece con sus penetrantes ojos y su cabello rubio perfectamente arreglado._

_"Hola" dice con cierta frialdad._

_"Jamás espere verte otra vez y eso me hace pensar que quieres algo"_

_"¿Cuando te volviste inteligente?"_

_"Los hábitos se pegan"_

_"Lo tomare como un alago"_

_"No era mi intención"_

_"Y también eres sarcástico, pero me estoy desviando del tema, quiero que me ayudes"_

_"¿Por qué lo haría?"_

_"Porque no es para mi es para Kendall"_

_"Te escucho"_

_"Ayúdame a que se acepte, tal y como es"_

_"Ósea que acepte que es gay" asiente "¿Como piensas hacerlo?" me mira y sonríe "¡No!"_

_"Pero ni siquiera sabes"_

_"No necesito hacerlo, sé que lastimara a Kendall"_

_"¿Tienes una mejor idea?" esta frustrada_

_"No yo..." Logan "En realidad si, es algo que no lastimara a Kendall y nos beneficiara a los dos"_

_"Te escucho"_

_Fin del flashback_

"A ti no te importa que medios usar"

"Eso no es cierto, escojo mis medios cuidadosamente, como a ti" sonríe mientras se acerca

"No te importan los sentimientos"

"¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de mi?"

"Por supuesto, ni siquiera se por qué te ayudo"

"Es simple amas mas a Kendall y a tu primo de lo que dices odiarme a mi"

"Yo te odio" se ríe mientras se acomoda su gabardina negra.

"Supéralo James, eso no podía ser" a sus palabras le doy una sonrisa

"Tienes razón, esto es sobre Kendall y Logan, nos vemos luego" salgo hacia mi auto antes de que me responda, mi teléfono vibra, es un mensaje.

"Soy un voluntaria, estoy tan feliz aunque mi gatito no-Logan" sus palabras me hacen sonreír, en verdad este plan esta funcionando, supongo que mi incomoda alianza con Adri funciona bien, debo recordar que lo hago por el bienestar de ambos, solo espero que cuando lo sepan logren verlo así.

**Bien, ese es el capitulo, como dije esta será mi única historia activa, también es la primera que tiene un punto de vista diferente al de Kendall o Logan y supongo que es todo lo que diré, en verdad no me gusta sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo, hasta el próximo sábado.**


	4. Incidente

**Hola a todos, como ya les había dicho, esta es mi única historia activa, por obvias razones, en fin, quería decir que me perdonen por eso, sin mas aquí esta el capitulo **

**La canción es "Not strong enough" de Apocalyptica**

**Kendall**

Estoy feliz de que una de las peores semanas de mi vida por fin llegue a su fin, los gritos, el descaro de Logan, aunque este ha disminuido en los últimos días, supongo que finalmente lo entendió, otra cosa que me ha desconcertado es que Adri me sigue presionando, para que le diga, es como si ella supiera de mi error, y lo mas raro es como si lo apoyara, pero no tengo porque revelarlo es mas, debería olvidarlo, aunque el contacto con Logan me lo hace muy difícil.

_"¿Lo superarías si me vieras a diario?"_ Sus palabras me perturban, supongo que no puedo, en verdad no puedo superarlo verlo me lo recuerda cada día, eso y la presión por parte de Adri, me esta enloqueciendo, por todo valoro los momentos como este, cuando estoy solo en mi cuarto tocando mi vieja guitarra, el sonido de mi teléfono me saca de concentración, veo el mismo y es una llamada de James, si no le contesto insistirá, contesto y esta muy agitado...

"Amigo que bueno que contestaras" me dice muy exaltado "Mira estoy en la universidad, por favor podrías traerme un portafolios de mi apartamento"

"¿No puede hacerlo tu primo?" digo a modo de excusa.

"Lo intente, pero no contesta su celular, por favor amigo es importante"

"Mira James yo... Ash esta bien voy en camino"

"Gracias Kendall eres el mejor, el portafolios esta en mi cama"

"Si claro llegare lo antes posible, te veo en la entrada de la universidad en 20"'

"Claro, claro adiós" cuelga, yo me pongo los zapatos, salgo de mi habitación hasta la sala donde papá esta leyendo el periódico.

"¿A donde vas?" me dice con su usual tono frio

"Me llamo James, me pidió que le deje unos papeles en la universidad, tardare, 40 minutos"

"Esta bien, 40 minutos" asiento antes de tomar mis llaves y salir hacia mi auto, una vez en el, arranco y me dirijo al apartamento de James, esta solo a unas cuantas calles, tardo poco tiempo en llegar, llego hasta su piso hacia su puerta, paso la mano por el marco de esta y encuentro la llave, pongo los ojos en blanco, abro la puerta las luces están algo bajas, seguramente Logan salió, lo cual me alivia, me dirijo a la habitación de James, al ingresar inmediatamente encuentro el dichoso portafolios sobre su cama, lo tomo ¿como pudo olvidarlo?, niego con la cabeza antes de tomar el portafolio, cuando salgo y palidezco ante lo que veo, ahí esta Logan completamente desnudo.

**Logan**

"Primo, tengo clases esta noche, volveré a las 10" Me dice James mientras cenamos.

"Claro igual pensaba bañarme" James mira su reloj y se alarma.

"Mierda, me atrase" se levanta presuroso "Adiós Logan" dice antes de cerrar bruscamente la puerta me hace sonreír, a veces es tan distraído, termino de cenar, lavo los platos y ahora sé que merezco un buen baño, entro en el baño me desvisto dejando mi celular en el lavabo, al entrar en contacto con el agua siento tal relajación, lentamente me sumerjo en la tina.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Al terminar mi muy largo baño, veo mi teléfono ocho llamadas perdidas de James, eso dice la notificación que leo en lo que me seco el cuerpo, comienzo a secarme el pelo mientras salgo del baño, igual estoy solo, cuando termino de secarme el pelo me aparto la toalla, y por lo visto no estoy solo, Kendall me mira ruborizado con sus orbes verdes cristalizadas, y sus pupilas dilatadas, me hace una señal con la mano, diciendo cúbrete y me doy cuenta que tengo la toalla en la mano, me la envuelvo alrededor de la cintura.

"Hola" digo para romper el silencio "No es que me moleste, pero ¿Que haces aquí?"

"A... es-te yo..." me hace reír

"Escucha, calma respira y responde" me obedece

"James me pidió que le trajera este portafolio" desvía la mirada al decir eso, lo observo de arriba a abajo, cuando observo algo que me hace sonreír.

"Oh esta bien, lamento esto" digo manteniendo mi sonrisa.

"Aja si, lamento el importuno" me acerco un poco hacia él y el a su vez retrocede un paso.

"¿Por qué estas asustado? Si dices no sentir nada por mi, aunque veo algo que me dice lo contrario" el rubor vuelve a sus mejillas.

"Adiós Logan" dice antes de huir de mi.

"Siempre es grato verte" El portafolio ¿Seria intencional? En fin debo ir a dormir James dijo que mañana haríamos algo importante.

**Kendall.**

No puedo creer la vergüenza que pase, no solo vi a Logan completamente desnudo, sino que sufrí una erección por ello, James me debe una, lo veo esperando en la puerta, salgo del auto cubriéndome con el portafolio...

"¿Por qué tardaste?" me ruborizo "¿Kendall?"

"Trafico" que mentira mas para mala, pero no se me ocurre nada,

"Claro, me das mi portafolios" asiento mientras le entrego el portafolio "Gracias Kendall eres el mejor" dice sonriente antes de salir corriendo, hacia su clase supongo, yo me doy media vuelta y me dirijo a mi auto, durante mi trayecto a casa trato de distraer mi mente con música, llego a casa, saludo a papá que sigue sentado leyendo, subo a mi habitación.

"Kendall" mi hermana me habla justo antes de que entre a mi habitación

"Si, Adri"

"Que tal si mañana pasamos tiempo de calidad entre hermanos" me dice con una abierta sonrisa.

"Suena genial, hermana" me palmea el hombro.

"Mañana temprano" asiento mientras ella vuelve a su cuarto, y yo hago lo mismo, cuando me empiezo a sumir en el inconsciente, la imagen de Logan desnudo circula mi mente y por alguna razón siento excitación, debo alejar esas ideas de mi mente, trato de forzarme a dormir, no sé que locura hará mi hermana mañana, pero será agotadora, las imágenes no se van, inclusive veo imágenes mas comprometedoras no se si serán fantasías o recuerdos, siento que mi pijama esta muy apretado, no puede volverme a pasar, no, pero sé que tengo una erección, bajo mi mano lentamente y comienzo a frotarme, esto es malo, meto la mano, para empezar con movimientos suaves, que acelero lentamente, mientras las imagines pasan en secuencia, creo que son recuerdos, guardados en mi subconsciente, siento un hormigueo, es la señal.

"Logan" jadeo al llegar, agitado, voy al baño para limpiarme, también me lavo la cara, me veo en el espejo estoy muy ruborizado, me paso los dedos por el pelo, ¿que acaba de pasar?, ¿acabo de tener un orgasmo fantaseando con un chico?, pero no puede ser, ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si soy gay?, tengo mucho en la cabeza, estoy confundido, tal vez mañana, aclare mis ideas, pero estoy perdido necesito ayuda.

**Logan**

Decidí esperar a mi primo en la sala, se bien que Kendall va a odiarme, cuando se entere de esta charada, pero por primera vez me preocupa, no entiendo, no lo amo, es un juego, oigo que la puerta se abre, y llega James luce cansado.

"Logan sigues despierto"

"Si te estaba esperando y pensando" levanta una ceja.

"¿En que?"

"¿Tenemos que decirle la verdad?"

"Si, el plan consiste en que lo enamores, pero tu no lo amas, por eso tenemos que decirle la verdad" suspiro "¿Por qué la pregunta?" me levanto.

"Pensé que tal vez no sea necesario decirle" digo antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, paso por la habitación de James, la cual me hace recordar mi divertido incidente, también sus ojos posados en mi esos profundos ojos verdes, y pienso que no solo Kendall esta confundido.

**Bien este es el capitulo, como siempre espero comentarios sugerencias, aunque valoro también a mis lectores silenciosos y anónimos, en fin gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia**

**Experia**


	5. Confusión

**Hola, bueno actualizo una historia que no había actualizado en cerca de dos meses, me siento irresponsable, pero bueno, actualizo esta historia por mera curiosidad, yo me entiendo, en fin disfrute de este capitulo**

**Kendall.**

Mi mala noche ha terminado, pensamientos enganchados a Logan, han dominado mis sueños, bueno, decido que es tiempo de levantarme, salgo de mi habitación, todo esta muy callado, creo que no hay nadie, ni siquiera Adri, me acerco a su habitación, en su puerta hay una nota.

_"Kenny_

_Lo de hoy sigue en pie_

_Te veo en casa de nana_

_A la 13:00_

_Adri"_

¿A donde fue?

**Logan**

Odio las clases de sábado por la mañana, sobre todo porque mi gatito no esta conmigo, me he vuelto adicto a su presencia, es mas el cuaderno que cargo en brazos mientras salgo de la universidad esta lleno de garabatos suyos, no veo a James, supongo que caminare.

"Hey" una voz femenina interrumpe mi trayecto, me volteo y compruebo que la voz proviene de una joven mujer rubia.

"¿Si?" Se acerca hacia mi, diviso que tiene ojos verdes "La conozco"

"No, pero ya ti si" me da una perlada sonrisa.

"No entiendo"

"Me nombre es Adriana Knight" abro mucho los ojos "Y sé que eres muy cercano a mi hermano"

"Kendall" susurro al tiempo que ella asiente con una sonrisa "Se lo dijo"

"No, diría que lo se desde hace mucho" entorno la mirada "Aunque quería conocerte" sonríe "Bueno no te quito mas tu tiempo, hasta pronto y salúdame a tu primo" dice antes de retirarse, dejándome lleno de dudas pero se quien me responderá, solo debo presionarlo correctamente.

**Kendall.**

La casa, bueno mansión de nana, es por mucho mi lugar favorito en toda la tierra, tal vez sea porque aquí pase casi toda mi infancia, toco el timbre, y al poco tiempo soy recibido por Samuel.

"Joven, Kendall" me dice en su usual tono cordial "Se me informo que vendría, pase la señora, esta en su galera pintando"

"Gracias Samuel" replico antes de pasar, cruzo el blanco umbral, y el salón principal, antes de llegar a su despacho, donde la diviso tras un lienzo, oyendo música de su época "¿Nana?" Ella posa su verde mirar en mi.

"K3 que alegría verte" sonríe antes de darme un abrazo sin contacto "Adri me dijo que vendrías"

"También estoy feliz de verte nana"

"Hace tanto que no vienes" hace un gesto desaprobatorio

"Si nana yo no he" asiente sonriente

"No has tenido tiempo, lo comprendo" se acomoda uno de sus blancos rizos

"¿Que pintas?" Le increpo

"Observa por ti mismo" se coloca detrás del lienzo, mientras que yo la sigo, observo la imagen, es una balanza, como la del símbolo de la justicia.

"¿Que es?"

"Todo arte es lo que el observador quiera que sea, ahora K3 ¿Que vez?"

"Es una balanza, que una mitad posee un fondo blanco y la imagen es negra mientras que en el otro los patrones se invierten, y pienso que representa la justicia" la miro esperando aprobación

"Excelente criterio; aunque está incompleto" sonríe "La balanza, representa a la justicia, pero se centras en sus componentes principales, la verdad y la confianza" me mira al decir eso "Pues, nada es mas veraz que una balanza, y en relación a la confianza, cada lado confía en su contraparte, por mas diferentes que sean, nada les hace cambiar de parecer" suspiro pesadamente "¿Tienes algo que decirme K3?" Agacho la cabeza

"¿Nana, puedes guardar un secreto?" Sonríe

"El que sea, puedes confiármelo"

"Yo cometí un error" suspiro "O lo que creo que fue un error"

"Dímelo"

"Nana, ¿Supiste lo que ocurrió el día de mi cumpleaños?"

"Si, algo supe, pero eso es normal" me da una angelical mirada

"No recuerdo nada de esa noche" siento su mano sobre mi hombro "Aunque penosamente si recuerdo la mañana siguiente"

"Hijito me tienes en ascuas"

"Desperté en un hotel, en una cama, con un..." alza las cejas "Con otro hombre Nana" ahoga un suspiro, aparta la mirada de mi y retira su mano sin decirme una palabra "Entiendo" contengo las lagrimas, mientras me retiro.

"¿Le haz dicho a alguien mas?" Su pregunta interrumpe mi partida

"No" sollozo, antes de seguir

"Gracias por la confianza K3" posa su mano en mi hombro "Solo dime ¿Consideras eso un error?"

"No lo se" no puede haber mayor sinceridad en mi voz

"¿Quien era el chico?"

"Un compañero de universidad" asiente

"Mira K3 tienes que aclarar tu mente, solo, así podrás encontrar una respuesta, pero se cual sea te apoyare, aunque creo que deberías decirle a Adriana, sobre esto, estoy segura de que te apoyara" sin decir una palabra cierro a Nana en un abrazo, mientras suelto unas pocas lagrimas "Calma K3 estas con tu abuela, todo estará bien" quiero creer eso.

**Logan.**

Ingreso, velozmente al apartamento, fortuitamente James esta leyendo en la sala.

"¿Quien es Adriana Knight?" Eso es mas una exigencia.

"Es la forma mas rara en la que me han saludado" sonríe burlonamente

"Hablo muy enserio" ríe un poco

"Es la hermana de Kendall" suspira al decirlo

"¿Tu cómplice?" Asiente del mismo modo

"Por lo que veo te contacto" me mira serio "Solo te digo que jamás confíes en ella"

"Creo que no lo estas diciendo por lo de Kendall"

"No" susurra "Pero eso no te incumbe"

"Para nada solo soy curioso" sonrío

"No te lo diré" dice al levantarse

"No te molestes, yo me ñire, quiero tomar aire" salgo antes de que me responda, sin jun lugar fijo al que ir, no importa encontrare un sitio tranquilo.

**Kendall**

Nana tiene razón, en todo, debo hablar con Adri, pero ahora quisiera pensar por mi mismo, despejar mi mente, y no encontré mejor lugar que el parque, tengo tantos recuerdos aquí, veo a los niños jugando, me saca una sonrisa, la cual se desvanece cuando diviso a Logan sentado en una banca, de todos los lugares, pienso en irme cuando veo algo raro en el, se ve triste, meditabundo, confundido si se quiere, de repente me veo aproximándome a él, rayos por que hago esto, estoy justo a su lado, levanta la mirada, no sonríe, solo me observa.

"Hola" digo para romper el silencio

"Hola" saca un intento de sonrisa

"¿Que te ocurre?" No se de donde salió esa pregunta

"Nada, solo estoy confundido"

"Igualmente" se hace a un lado, para que tome asiento

"Lo siento" susurra

"¿Que?" Le miro extrañado

"Es mi culpa que estés así y lo sabes"

"Si" rio

"Oye, deberías darme animo" entorna la mirada

"Lo siento Logan, no me gustan las mentiras" golpea mi hombro

"Eres un tonto" sonríe

"¿Y a ti?"

"¿Disculpa?" Se muestra extrañado

"¿Que te confunde?" Suspira pesadamente

"Todo"

"¿Todo?" Le digo divertido

"Si, es que he tenido muchos cambios, en muy poco tiempo"

"Entiendo eso"

"Otra vez, lo siento"

"Deberías" rio

"Eres un gran amigo"

"Oye es la primera vez que hablo cómodamente contigo" sonríe

"¿Acaso te incomodo gatito?" Y ahí va mi confort

"No responderé"

"Lo tomo como un si" gruño "Hey no me gusta verte enojado"

"Deja de hablar por favor"

"¿O que?" Dice lleno de arrogancia y satisfacción, me enoja tanto.

"No me obligues" susurro

"Hay mi gatito esta enojado"

"Suficiente" lo tomo por el cuello, lo que le provoca pánico "Te lo advertí" sonrío al tiempo que le planto un casto beso, que al romperse deja a un Logan con los ojos muy abiertos "Gracias Logan, esta platica me sirvió de mucho" digo a modo de despedida, mientras él se queda ahí paralizado, mientras me voy, salgo de mi embelesamiento, ¿Que diablos...

**Logan**

...Acaba de hacer? Me besó, no puedo hablar, solo lo veo alejarse, no me había sentido así desde, no, no puede ser, no me enamore, esto no era parte del plan, yo no amo a Kendall Knight, no lo amo.

"¿Y si fuera así?" Susurro para mi mismo, pero eso no debe ser.

**Bueno, ese fue el capitulo va dedicado a BTRKOGANJBC un anónimo que ya no es tan anónimo ya que es un usuario, que espero no este defraudado, en fin les dejo la pregunta.**

**¿Cuál es el momento más confuso que hayan tenido?**

**Así se despide su servidor**

**Experia**

**PD. Para BTRKOGANJBC espero que recuerdes el trato un PM me basta **


	6. Miente conmigo

**Hola damas y peces, aquí me reporto, saben, un dato, la explosión cámbrica, fue un suceso que se dio al inicio del periodo cámbrico, en el cual la vida se multiplico de forma exponencial, ¿Y eso? Bueno creo que mi cerebro sufre de su explosión cámbrica, en la cual estoy creando y desarrollando nuevas, historias, y algo mas grande, lo cual es bueno, salvo por el hecho de que no puedo pensar en continuaciones para las historias que ya tengo, así que como solo cuento esta historia y no la estoy inventando, la actualizo, disfruten del capitulo.**

**Kendall.**

"Y para concluir, lo vi hoy y termine besándolo" después de mi "encuentro" con Logan recibí un mensaje de mi hermana, diciendo que me esperaba en un café del centro, donde seguí el consejo de nana, relatarle a Adri lo ocurrido y francamente fue fácil "Di algo"

"Algo" sonríe al tiempo que entorno la mirada.

"Me refiero a todo lo que acabo de decir" mi tono demuestra cierta molestia

"Ahhh, No me sorprende"

"¿Que?" Abro mucho los ojos

"No me sorprende" responde con la misma crudeza

"Pe-pero ¿Por qué?" Sonríe

"Siempre me has parecido diferente hermanito" planta sus manos sobre mis hombros "Siempre fuiste un niño mimado y llorón, muchas veces pensé que eras…" en eso ultimo usa un tono sugerente.

"Aun no lo se" ríe sarcásticamente

"Bueno veamos, punto uno, jamás has tenido una novia que te dure, punto dos como dije siempre haz sido muy delicado, punto tres despertaste, en un hotel con otro hombre, y no creo que hayan estado jugando cartas, tal vez twister" me estremezco ante la idea "Finalmente el punto cuatro, acabas de decirme que lo besaste, hermanito la evidencia es clara como el cristal" agacho la cabeza a modo de rendición "No te preocupes, apoyo cualquier cosa que te haga feliz" me mira así como nana lo hizo

"¿Que hago?" Toma un sorbo de café.

"Hablar con el"

"¿Que?"

"Habla, con este chico" alzo ambas cejas "Acabas de besarlo, probablemente por impulso, así que deberías aclararle las cosas"

"Ysinotengclarar"

"Suave, repite"

"Y si no tengo nada que aclarar" mi tono es mas una afirmación

"Entonces dile eso"

"¿Por qué insistes, en que hable con el?" Me exaspero

"¿Por qué insistes en no hacerlo?" Entorna la mirada

"Simplemente no lo se" suspiro, al pensar en la mentira que he dicho.

**Logan.**

Kendall Knight acaba de besarme, me beso, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué?, bueno al menos pude llegar hasta el departamento de James, y derrumbarme en mi cama observando el techo, con esos pensamientos en mente, mas uno domina mi mente, ese fue un beso casto, como el de un niño ¿Por qué me gusto?, solo no entiendo, odio sentirme así, _"Gracias Logan me sirvió de mucho" _en ese momento, no pensaba claro, mas ahora me doy cuenta del vacío que me queda ¿A que se refería al decirme eso?, aunque llena de ideas mi mente no me da respuesta y si le preguntara a mi ga... a Kendall, pero eso es una ridiculez.

"¡Logan!" La voz de James me saca de concentración, de mala gana me levanto, no entiendo que rayos, ver a Kendall en el umbral de la puerta me responde esa pregunta.

"¿si?" Susurro.

"Kendall, vino para conversar contigo, a solas, lo que hace que me sienta como el que sobra, así que me voy" noto entusiasmo en su voz.

"No creo que haga falta" ríe

"Yo creo que si, y Kendall, es frágil, no lo rompas" Sus palabras, me provocan rubor, y la risa de Kendall.

"James" mis palabras se quedan cortas ya se fue, dejándome solo con Kendall.

"Sabes de cierta forma me saca una sonrisa, el ver que te incomodo"

"Para ser un niño bueno, tienes ruines gustos" uso un tono arrogante "¿Vienes a besarme de nuevo?" Noto el rubor en sus mejillas

"En realidad quería hablar de eso" me le acerco con confianza fingida.

"Adivino 'Logan lo que paso, fue un error, y aunque estaba consiente, no quería hacerlo yo no soy así, no hablemos de..."

"¡Me gusto!" Grita para callarme "No logro entenderlo, no quiero entenderlo, solo sé que me gusto, lo hizo Logan, eso no fue un error, fue mi respuesta"

"¿Que respuesta?" Me tiene intrigado

"Dije mucho" trata de irse pero yo bloqueo su salida cruzado de brazos.

"No señor, tu viniste aquí a hablar, hablemos ¿Que respuesta?"

"Muévete" no hay fuerza en su voz

"Responde" pasa las manos por su cabello

"La respuesta a lo que soy feliz, ¿Eso querías oír?, bueno pues date gusto, yo Kendall Knight soy..." su voz se apaga "No se lo que soy" dice decepcionado de si "Aunque si se algo"

"¿Que?" Lo desafío, al tiempo que el acorta la distancia entre nosotros "Kendall, no de nuevo" niego lentamente.

"Sé que me siento atraído por ti" estamos frente a frente.

"Por favor no" suplico

"Dame una razón" su voz es suave y calma

"No debo sentirme así" mis palabras son entrecortadas

"Sabes yo tampoco" susurra a mi oído "Aunque quiero sentirme así" levanto la vista sus ojos brillan.

"No me hagas esto mas difícil" al tiempo choco de espaldas contra la pared, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme movido

"¿Que te ocurre?" Debo pensar rápido

"Tu no sientes nada por mi" susurro luchando contra mis instintos

"Claro que si" jadeo involuntariamente "¿Tu no?" muestra preocupación

"Kendall" se me terminaron las ideas "No sé que mas decir"

"¿Para que necesitas decir algo?" trato de responder cuando me calla con un beso, mucho más profundo que el anterior, mas apasionado, instintivamente me aferro a sus rubios cabellos, lo que provoca que sonría en el beso, lo único que nos separa es la falta de aire.

"Para detener esto" lo observo sus ojos están oscuros, como cuando lo conocí, respira pesadamente "No Kendall" noto que su expresión se normaliza.

"Lo siento" también se hace a un lado "¿Me pase?"

"Creo" ríe, pero no de forma norma, sino descontrolada

"Supongo que no tengo la mente clara"

"¿Por qué?" susurro "¿Por qué este cambio? cuando mi sola presencia te incomodaba y no podías ni hablarme por cinco minutos, sin volverte un tomate"

"Honestamente, no lo se, supongo que me gusto tener el control por una sola vez, tu siempre controlas lo que pasa cuando estamos juntos, y no me agrada eso, necesito estar en control"

"Bien, gatito, te doy el control, esto ¿Como nos deja? Tu decisión" me da una amplia sonrisa.

"Sonare como niño, pero me gustas Logan"

"Eres tierno"

"Mis pensamientos viven unidos a tu imagen, a tus palabras, pero ese es un secreto que nadie debe saber" gruñe "Simplemente no estoy listo"

"Lo comprendo" ríe

"Pero te quiero cerca de mi, aunque no se como" suspira

"¿Cuan cerca?"

"Lo suficiente, como para besarte con frecuencia"

"Como un novio secreto" sugiero

"¿Eso no es mentir?"

"Te haz mentido toda la vida"

"Buen punto" suspira "Eres una mala influencia, una especie de chico malo"

"No soy un chico malo, tu eres exageradamente bueno"

"Touché, entonces"

"Entonces"

"Logan ¿Mentirías conmigo?"

"Nada me haría más feliz Kendall" me da una juvenil sonrisa llena de ilusión, hay Kendall, temo decirte la verdad, creo que en verdad soy un chico malo.

**Kendall**

Hace tanto que no veía las estrellas, desde niño, aunque hoy mi acompañante es diferente.

"Son tantas, de donde vengo no puedo verlas" la voz de Logan me revela asombro.

"Son muy hermosas, aunque no es cómodo verlas" al menos aquí la azotea del edificio de James no es cómoda cuando estas en el frio suelo.

"Al estar contigo, eso deja de importar" siento su mano apoyada en la mía "¿Sabes sus nombres?"

"Claro" replico con una sonrisa "La estrella mas brillante que esta allá" apunto hacia el norte

"Si"

"Se llama polar, bien en el este, hay tres estrellas, ese es el cinturón de Orión"

"Yo solo veo puntitos"

"Usa tu imaginación, por ejemplo justo encima de nosotros ¿Que ves?"

"Puntos" me volteo hacia el entornando la mirada

"Conéctalos" se queda viendo.

"Veo tonterías, es decir, que veo un caballo con antenas" rio antes de unir mis labios a los suyos "¿Y eso?"

"Tu premio por hacerlo bien, bueno casi bien, no son antenas son cuernos y es la constelación de capricornio, mi constelación" Ahora él se voltea sobre mi

"Me gustan los chicos inteligentes" me sonríe antes de colocarme otro beso "Y también los fáciles"

"Tonto" ríe

"Es verdad, nos conocemos desde hace cinco días no crees que eso es rápido"

"Yo no fui el que aflojo la primera noche" entorna la mirada

"Golpe bajo" se sienta con los brazos cruzados.

"Vamos, no te enojes" trato de tocarlo, pero él se aparta bruscamente "Sonríe"

"No" suena como infante, haciendo un berrinche

"Logan, por favor" debo pensar en algo "Tienes algo para año nuevo"

"No me cambies el tema"

"No lo hago, quiero decir que lo siento, haciendo que me acompañes a la fiesta de año nuevo de mi familia, será divertido, la quema, el espectáculo, siempre es genial"

"Sabes, no puedo negarme si estas tan emocionado, aunque me siento comprado"

"Es curioso que lo menciones"

"Kendall" es una advertencia

"Esta bien, no te enojes" rio.

"Tienes suerte de ser lindo" ambos nos sonreímos el uno al otro, mas una parte de mi piensa, que no podremos ocultarnos por siempre, pero ahora no me importa, simplemente mis ideas se desvanecen, cuando estoy con el, mi desvergonzado, indecente, e imprudente novio secreto, fuente de mi reciente felicidad, que espero sea eterna

**Bueno, adoro los momentos felices, aunque tristemente no son eternos, bueno esta semana ha sido excelente, y llena de suerte, hay alguien que entiende eso, no, hay alguien que causo eso y que piensa que estoy enojado con el, no lo estoy, mas estoy agradecido.**

**¡Pregunta! ¿Cual es su momento más feliz?**

**Hay algo que quería comunicar, si alguno de ustedes tiene una idea de como continuar alguna de mis historias pónganme un PM, o un comentario en la historia propiamente dicha, salvo por una "Déjame llevarte a la luz" logro salvarse, pues ya la termine, si me ponen comentario actualizo, no mentira, le estoy haciendo ajustes, tal vez mañana actualice, sin mas me despido.**

**Experia**


	7. Nana

**Hola, bueno quisiera disculparme por actualizar solo una historia tan tarde, pero he tenido ocupaciones, me han dejado colgado, tuve unas vacaciones espontaneas e involuntarias, en fin aquí les dejo el capítulo**

**Logan.**

Mi reflejo en el espejo, muestra una falsa imagen de mi, vestido de un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

"Primo, este no soy yo" me volteo esta sonriente, también trae traje, pero este es azul

"Esa es la idea" Ríe, en lo que le dedico una mirada mortal "Logan, debes ir bien vestido"

"No me siento cómodo" se acerca

"Solo es una noche, no te hará daño" hago un mohín "Recuerda, Kendall vendrá por ti"

"Si, aunque no lo comprendo"

"Es por apariencia, para que no te vean mal"

"Eso a mi no me importa" suspiro "Pero..."

"A Kendall si y mucho, créeme es por tu bien" asiento "Anímate será divertido"

"Odio las reuniones familiares" espeto amargamente

"Esta no, es diferente, siempre lo es" eso espero

**Kendall**

Ya esta todo listo, las fiestas de año nuevo, siempre han sido muy elaboradas, y este año no es la excepción, ya casi se pone el sol, los invitados están por llegar, debo ir por Logan, me escabullo por entre los jardines en la casa de Nana, llego a la misma, estoy por salir.

"¿A donde vas K3?" La voz de Nana me detiene seco, me volteo.

"Voy a ver a un amigo" digo entre dientes

"En serio ¿Que amigo?" Entorna la mirada

"Eh, yo..." ríe un poco

"Solo ten cuidado" sonrío

"Claro Nana, volveré pronto" veo que asiente, antes de salir, y montarme en mi auto, me espera un largo trayecto.

***-Tiempo-***

He llegado al apartamento de James, hace poco recibí un mensaje suyo, me dijo que ya iba en camino, que Logan estaba aquí, le envío un mensaje, al poco tiempo lo veo salir, su imagen me seca la boca, se ve muy bien, sonríe al verme, pero parece una sonrisa fingida.

"Logan" le digo a modo de saludo mientras se monta en el auto

"Gatito" su voz es un susurro

"¿Te ocurre algo?" Me vuelve a sonreír "Esa sonrisa la tomo como un si"

"Me siento incomodo" suspira "En este disfraz de algo que yo no soy"

"Luces bien" trato de apaciguarlo

"Tu no entiendes" se cruza de brazos.

"Claro que entiendo, ¿Crees que a mi me gusta?" me da una mirada general "No, pero lo hago por que es necesario, y quitando el traje de idiota" le saco una risa "Es entretenido, y ese es el objetivo de estas fiestas ¿no?"

"Eso creo" hace un mohín.

"Anímate, por mi" me sonríe, y le planto un beso "Vamos"

"Vamos" su tono me da mayor entusiasmo, a la vez arranco y emprendo camino.

"Y ¿De que va esta fiesta?" Me pregunta al alejarnos

"Era tradición familiar, reunirnos todos en las diversas fiestas del año, y hay dos súper importantes, año nuevo, y carnaval, se volvió algo enorme" ríe un poco "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Si, encuentro gracioso, que me lleves a un fiesta de estirados" me volteo entornando la mirada "El camino" volteo ante su reprimenda

"Quería que conocieras..."

"¿A tu familia?" Ríe "¡Me presentaras como tu novio!"

"Claro, llegaremos tomados de la mano y besándonos" sonrío

"¿Como en mi sueños?" Susurra a mi oído "Nadie me gana en una guerra de sarcasmos gatito"

"Oh y yo que pensaba que estábamos teniendo una conversación" lo veo de reojo, sus labios han formado una fina línea "Creo que gane" rio "¿Oh no?" Esta cruzado de brazos.

"¿Cuanto falta Crétin?" Esta molesto

"On y est presque" suspira preocupado "Mon amour"

"¿Hablas francés?" Usa un fino hilo de voz

"Si" jadea "Pero no te preocupes, no me ofendiste lâche"

"¡Cobarde!" Esta muy molesto

"Me insultaste en otro idioma, eres un cobarde" noto que aprieta los puños "No te enojes solo soy honesto"

"Eres un tonto" refunfuña

"Un tonto al que amas" rio

"No voy a discutir eso" le noto una sonrisa "¿Como lo haces?"

"¿Que?"

"Tener una sonrisa, todo el tiempo" me mira fascinando

"Eso es fácil, solo veo todo, con un foco optimista"

"No comprendo eso" suspira

"Lo harás" hemos llegado "Aquí es" lo veo mirar por la ventana, quedando atónito.

"Increíble" su voz esta llena de sorpresa, avanzo para estacionar el auto, el sol ya no esta, detengo el auto "¿Entramos?" No respondo su pregunta "Kendall ¿Que te ocurre?"

"Trato de convencerme, de que esto saldrá bien" suspiro "Y me es difícil"

"Estaré bien" le miro extrañado "Se optimista" sonrío

"Eres fantástico" con un largo suspiro de mi parte, salimos del auto en dirección a la puerta principal "Listo" asiente al tiempo que abro la puerta.

**Logan**

Ingreso tras Kendall, esa mansión es aun más opulenta por dentro, es como las mansiones de las películas, todo muy blanco y pulcro, escucho mucha conversación, proveniente de un gran salón que diviso a través de una puerta en arco decorada con hermosos vitrales.

"Aquí estamos" me dice un preocupado Kendall.

"Siento que pierdo dinero al estar aquí" le saco una risa

"No te preocupes, todo lo que comas o rompas lo pagare"

"Jajá, muy gracioso" me pone una boba sonrisa "Eso fue sarcasmo por si acaso"

"No lo había notado" entorno la mirada "¿Gane de nuevo?"

"Eres desesperante" gruño

"Apenas lo soy, vamos la fiesta es en el jardín" me esta sonriendo, es tan extraño, lo sigo a través del gran salón, hasta llegar a unas puertas de vidrio, desde la cual veo un hermoso jardín, iluminado por bellos faroles, que revelan las elegantes mesas, llenas de personas todas vestidas de etiqueta.

"¿Estas seguro de que es una reunión familiar?" Le increpo

"Mas o menos" ríe nerviosamente "Es mas un evento de etiqueta"

"Maravilloso, enserio, esplendido" mi voz es mas de decepción

"No te alejes de mi y estarás bien" asiento lentamente "Ven tengo que presentarte" me conduce por un lado del sector donde están las mesas, de modo sigiloso, veo a todos los estirados hablando de varios temas, veo que nos acercamos a una mesa un tanto mas grande, en la cual reconozco a dos personas, a mi primo y a esa chica, la hermana de Kendall, charlando, en la mesa hay 12 lugares, veo dos asientos vacíos, en la punta de la mesa veo a una mujer de cabellos blancos de tés blanca, luciendo un vestido azul muy tenue, lo que resalta es que me observa directamente, su mirada es igual a la de Kendall, veo que este se acerca a ella y le besa la mejilla, lentamente me acerco.

"Logan te presento a mi Nana" le ofrezco nerviosamente mi mano, algo en ella es intimidante.

"Encantado" trato de sonar formal.

"Igualmente, Francisca Castanier, a sus ordenes" estrecha mi mano, su voz es delicada, al terminar el apretón, sigo a Kendall, por un lado de la mesa.

"Escuchen" empieza le noto un poco nervioso "Les presento a un amigo mio, se llama Logan" ante sus palabras, empieza a moverse por toda la mesa, mientras lo sigo, las personas en la mesa me van saludando, finalmente terminamos la vuelta, veo que Kendall toma asiento, al lado de su nana y yo al lado de él y también al lado de mi primo.

"Y dime... ¿Logan?" Empieza la señora Castanier "¿Como conoces a K3?" Infiero que ese es Kendall.

"Somos compañeros de universidad" asiente delicadamente.

"Pero no pareces ser de aquí" alza ambas cejas expectante

"No, soy de Texas, gane una beca aquí"

"Entonces eres buen estudiante" sonríe

"Algo" digo con indiferencia

"Excelente" ríe complacida "K3, enséñale a Logan la casa, para que se entretenga" veo que Kendall asiente.

"Perdón" dice al levantarse, mientras lo imito, lentamente nos alejamos de la mesa, al hacerlo siento un gran alivio.

"¿Como me fue?" Pregunto al tomar distancia, no me responde "¿Kendall?" Llegamos a las puertas de cristal "Responde" mira con cautela, antes de ingresar.

"Lo hiciste bien, muy bien" me sonríe encantado

"Yo no lo sentí así"

"Calma Nana, es así con todo el mundo" me sonríe ampliamente "Vamos te enseño la casa"

"¿Para entretenerme?" Le saco una risa

"Para entrenarte, y quien sabe entretenerme a mi"

"¿Debo sentirme alagado?" Le provoco rubor

"Siempre, pero no me refería a eso" Hago un mohín "Ven" lo veo acercarse a una puerta muy decorada, la cual abre, e ingresamos, esta muy oscuro, al encenderse la luz se revela un enorme salón, una galería completa, todo muy sacro, hasta los cuadros "Te presento la galera"

"Son hermosos"

"Si todos son de Nana" hay orgullo en su voz

"Todos, son clericales" no logro controlar mi desdén, me acerco a uno, es una corazón de María, hermosamente pintado

"¿Si?" Asiento lentamente "Nana es muy religiosa"

"¿A si?, yo le creía mas inteligente" el repentino silencio, hace que me voltee, hacia un Kendall, que me observa detenidamente.

"Yo soy muy creyente" me dice lentamente

"Te creía mas inteligente" suelto secamente, el solo entorna la mirada "Vamos, gatito no crees que iras al infierno por ser gay ¿verdad?" Increpo

"No me gusta ese termino" pongo los ojos en blanco

"Bien, no crees que iras al infierno por estar enamorado de mi ¿verdad?"

"No, creo que iré al infierno si soy una persona cruel, mala y deshonesta"

"Eso quiere decir, que tengo asegurado un lugar en el infierno" acentuó comillas en eso ultimo.

"¿No crees en Dios?" Volteo a ver los cuadros mientras niego con la cabeza "¿Por qué?"

"Porque es una invención de los hombres, para que sean abnegados y piensen positivamente, en que sin importar lo terrible que sea su vida, iras a un mágico reino donde todos son felices y no hay sufrimiento" Observo un cuadro del el cielo, lleno de ángeles y querubines "Me parece algo difícil de creer, por eso gatito por eso" suspiro "¿Me dirás algo?" Cuestiono.

"Creí que eras mas inteligente" suelta crudamente, yo le miro indignado "Debo seguirte mostrando la casa" sale presuroso y yo le sigo.

"¿A que te refieres?" Estoy incomodo ante su comentario.

"A nada" lo veo subir por las escaleras, lo sigo, pero logra mantenerse distanciado.

"No me evadas" le advierto lo veo detenerse en una de las tantas puertas que hay en este piso, me observa con una seria expresión.

"No puedo cambiar lo que crees y tu tampoco puedes cambiar lo que creo" asiento tortuoso "Pero yo si puedo, hacer algo por ti"

"¿Que?" Le cuestiono.

"Si te lo dijera arruinaría la sorpresa" ríe antes de abrir la puerta, que da a una habitación que ya se encuentra iluminada, ingreso, es una alcoba, aunque es diferente a las demás la cama esta en el aire es como una plataforma saliente del muro a dos metros de altura a un lado hay plataformas mas pequeñas, dos veladores, muy curioso, debajo pegado a las paredes hay una serie de estantes repletos de libros, veo un pulcro escritorio, un armario, debajo de la cama hay un pequeño juego de sala, como para niños, viendo hacia una televisión empotrada en la pared, a una altura desde la cual se puede ver desde la cama como desde la mini sala, la habitación de un niño, eso es lo que es.

"¿De quien es este cuarto?" Pregunto fascinado.

"Mio" dice con simpleza

"Espera dijiste que esta era la casa de tu Nana"

"Si, viví desde los cuatro hasta los quince con Nana aquí en este cuarto" suspira nostálgico "Eran buenos tiempos" me acerco al escritorio, veo muchas fotos, una resalta en ella hay un Kendall de niño, vestido con el uniforme de futbol de un colegio, en hombros de un chico, de infiero 20 años, de cabello castaño y ojos grisáceos, ambos lucen felices "¿Curioseando mis fotos?" La voz de Kendall me sobresalta, trato de hacer una cara inocente, lo cual le saca una risa y un suspiro.

"¿Quien es el?" Pregunto con inocencia fingida

"Él es Matías, un gran amigo" noto nostalgia en su voz "Es un muchacho argentino, hijo de unos íntimos amigos de Nana, a los cuales los golpeo una crisis económica muy fuerte, justo cuando el iba a culminar la secundaria, ante eso Nana lo trajo aquí, fue como un hermano para mi, fue mi maestro, me enseño a jugar futbol, me traspaso sus grandes conocimientos, el llego cuando tenia 5 años y se fue cuando cumplí 12, tuvo que regresar al Argentina" volteo hacia él y esta sonriente "Quiero que veas una ultima cosa" corre las cortinas de la habitación revelando un balcón, abre la puerta de cristal y salimos, la vista es asombrosa, no solo se ve el jardín, sino que también se ve el área boscosa aledaña, muy artístico… hermoso yo diría.

"Deísmo" la voz de Kendall me distrae

"¿Que?" Me confunde

"Mi creencia soy deísta, creo en Dios, por la belleza en la naturaleza, y creo que su filosofía si quieres llamarle así, es muy lógica" suspira "A, del griego sin y Teos..."

"Del griego Dios, Ateo una expresión que detesto"

"Pero te describe muy bien" ríe

"Prefiero escéptico, si no lo compruebo no lo creo" asiente, al tiempo que saca su teléfono.

"Vuelvo en un instante, no te muevas" dice antes de salir presurosamente, regreso a la habitación, me acerco a las fotos, sostengo una es de primera comunión, Kendall era un niño muy lindo, sé que es infantil, pero por algún motivo beso la foto.

"Tengo muchos nietos" esa voz "Pero K3 es el mas cercano a mi" dejo la foto donde estaba, me volteo lentamente ahí esta ella "Se quien eres" se acerca con elegantes pasos "Y no eres precisamente el amigo de mi nieto"

"Yo no..." trato de defenderme.

"No, te conozco bien, mas que K3" sus palabras me quitan el aliento "Mas que tu primo" ella lo sabe "Tú no eres un estudiante algo bueno eres uno brillante, ¿sabes como se eso?" Niego con la cabeza "Lo se porque aprobé tu beca, Logan Mitchell, un destacado alumno de North Richard Hills, tan destacado que llamo la atención de los decanos en varias universidades, entonces aplico a medicina llamando mi atención, despertando mi curiosidad" toma un respiro "Investigue sobre ti, conozco tu reputación" ríe "Se por lo que haz pasado, conozco tu preferencia" sus palabras me quitan el aliento "Amo a mi nieto" suspira

"¿Por qué me dice esto?" hace una pausa como pensando en su respuesta

"Porque mi nieto te ama, no lo comprendo, no entiendo bien a la homosexualidad, pero si K3 es feliz yo lo soy" posa sus orbes en mi "Por eso te digo que si lo lastimas, si haces cualquier cosa que lo hiera, te juro que convertiré tu vida en un infierno tal que añoraras tu adolescencia" trago grueso ante sus palabras "Piensa en ello Logan" posa su mano en mi hombro "Disfruta de tu noche, es la mas larga en el año" ríe antes de retirarse, esa mujer esta loca, aunque sé que solo protege a Kendall y si conoce mi pasado entonces… entonces tiene razones para hacerlo.

**Bien este es el capítulo mas largo que halla escrito en mi vida en retrospectiva esa noche estuvo fue muy movida, bueno esa noche abarca dos capítulos el siguiente se centra en Kendall, y si será así de largo, oh y en estos días publicaré un historia nueva sé que dije que no lo haría, pero la misma es muy importante, estén atentos**

**¡Pregunta!: ¿Creen en Dios? De la forma que sea, es una pregunta de si o no solo eso, en fin este fue el capítulo de la semana, no olviden poner review y unirse si no lo han hecho a la historia (Dios sueno como German) sin mas me despido**

**Experia**


	8. La noche mas larga

**Hola lectores, bueno lamento la tardanza, voy a casarme en 20 días, así que el tiempo no es mi amigo, tampoco la tranquilidad, pero bueno ya saben lo que dicen más vale tarde, que nunca, así les presento el capítulo.**

**Dato: La mistela, es un sirope de muchos sabores, que en lugar de ser hecha con agua y azúcar es hecha con alcohol y azúcar, por su sabor dulce uno no cae en cuenta de eso.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contendrá un poco de slash**

**Kendall.**

Cuando volví a mi alcoba, Logan no estaba, a donde abra ido.

"K3" la voz de Nana me distrae "Quiero hablarte un segundo"

"Podría ser en otro momento busco a..."

"A tu amigo, está abajo, en el jardín"

"¡Solo!" No puedo ocultar mi preocupación

"Estará bien" trata de apaciguarme

"Debo ir por el"

"Espera, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?" Niego desconcertado "Sobre tu amigo"

"No ¿Por qué?" Estoy nervioso

"Porque nunca has sido un mentiroso" entorna la mirada "No es tu amigo"

"No" niego lentamente

"Es aquel chico, con el que..." asiento "Las mentiras tienen piernas cortas y tarde que temprano las verdades las alcanzan, K3 considera eso"

"Debo ir por el"

"Solo una cosa, sinceramente K3, ¿este chico te hace feliz?" me sonríe

"Mucho Nana" suspiro "Muchísimo"

"Entonces soy feliz" ríe "Ve y búscalo"

"Gracias Nana" espero que este bien.

**Logan**

Después de la muy amigable charla con la abuela de mi gatito, comencé a caminar pensando en cada palabra que dijo, y a ese ritmo llegue al jardín, para seguir caminando.

"¿Por qué tan meditabundo?" Esa voz suena muy familiar, levanto la vista, es la hermana de Kendall, Adriana, tiene un vestido de copa negro, muy hermoso

"Charlaba con tu abuela" ríe y la veo detener a un mesero que porta una charola con pequeñas copas con un líquido verde, tomas dos de las copas.

"Ten" la miro desconcertado "Si hablaste con Nana, lo necesitas"

"¿Qué es?" Le increpo

"Mistela, es de dulce" la pruebo.

"Sabrosa" asiente "Tu abuela..."

"Asusta" ríe "Si, es un poco parca" asiento "Pero así es con todo el mundo, salvo con sus dos últimos nietos

"Quiere mucho a Kendall" sonríe

"Si, son muy cercanos, de cierta forma son similares" me he terminado la copa, me ofrece la copa, yo gustoso la tomo

"Me amenazo" susurro.

"Ella, nos protege a todos" asiento "Tienes un problema"

"Si" rio "Me destruirá en el momento que Kendall se entere del plan"

"Si se entera" sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa malévola

"¿Qué?" Juega con su cabello

"No tiene que enterarse"

"Claro que sí, no puedo fingir por siempre" entorna la mirada.

"¿Finges Logan?" Me cuestiona

"Yo" dudo "No puedo"

"¿Enamorarte?" Asiento "Que ridículo"

"No tanto" suspiro "No quiero lastimarlo"

"Porque lo amas Logan" no debo permitirlo "No te resistas"

"Tú no quieres que lastime a tu hermano" de un solo golpe vacío la copa de mistela "Por eso quieres pensar, que me enamorare, le tengo afecto, pero no lo amo, yo no puedo amar"

"James tiene razón"

"¿Qué?" Me confunde

"Yo me entiendo" mira en otra dirección "Alguien que si admite amarte está buscándote" me volteo ahí esta Kendall, hablando con mi primo

"Debo irme" le digo

"No te detengo" replica "Tu ya haces eso" Kendall tiene razón no debo alejarme de él no es bueno.

**Kendall.**

He llegado al jardín no lo veo siento que me palpan el hombro, me volteo no hay nadie, voy para el otro lado, tampoco.

"James no es gracioso" le escucho reír me volteo cruzado de brazos.

"Solo un poco" hago un mohín "No te enojes ¿Todo bien?"

"No del todo, Nana sabe de Logan" ríe "No es gracioso"

"No es tonto de tu parte creer que la engañarías, no es posible hacerlo, ni cuando éramos niños podíamos hacerlo" suspira "Así que tu Nana sabe que lo haces con mi primo" me atraganto ante su comentario "¿Te ocurre algo?"

"¿Tienes que ser tan directo?" Digo al recuperar el aliento

"No seas mojigato, además es la verdad" dice con arrogancia

"Una vez" acento eso alzando un dedo "Una vez y ni siquiera lo recuerdo"

"Pídele que te cuente" niego lentamente "¿Te incomoda la idea?"

"Mucho, en verdad" ríe

"Entonces recréalo" usa un tono lujurioso en ese comentario

"No creo estar listo para eso" me ruborizo un poco

"Ahí viene" me volteo y si, Logan se acerca a nosotros con una copa de mistela en la mano, llega sonriendo no sé pero pienso que oculta algo cuando sonríe así.

"¿Que tanto hablan?" Pregunta al llegar

"De cómo..." empieza James

"De nada importante" corrijo "¿Verdad?"

"Si" observo que Logan entorna la mirada, y vacía la copa que porta, para tomar otra.

"¿Cuantas te has tomado?" Le pregunto

"Cuatro" James y yo cruzamos miradas

"¿Te sientes bien?" Le pregunta James

"Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?" Nos ve extrañado

"Porque eso es..." decimos al unísono

"Su atención por favor" la voz de Nana al altoparlante nos detiene "Siendo ya las nueve de la noche, es el momento de la acción social"

"¿Qué es?" Me pregunta Logan

"La subasta anual, cada año todos los miembros de la familia aportamos un objeto de valor para que se subaste, y todo va para la caridad" asiente despacio, lo veo un poco mareado.

"¿Todos pueden participar?" Increpa

"Salvo la familia" ríe

"¿Y qué aportaste?" Me pregunta

"Eres muy curioso" asiente "Ya lo veras"

"Bueno el primer objeto, un Corvette del 63 ventana dividida" el auto de mi primo no puedo creerlo "Cortesía de mi nieto Adré Knight" lo veo acercarse, está preocupado "Comencemos la puja con 40 mil" empieza Nana, no tarda mucho en ser acatada la oferta que se transforma en 50, en 60, 70, finalmente llega a los 100.

"110 mil, a la una, a las dos y vendido en 110 mil dólares" tras un aplauso se pasa al siguiente objeto, no me va a gustar cuando me toque.

***-Tiempo-***

Ha pasado hora y media los objetos casi se acaban el penúltimo objeto está siendo subastado, pobre mi primito quiere mucho su colección de monedas, si pudiera se la comprara, nos hemos ubicado, a corta distancia de la tarima de presentación también he visto que Logan ha tomado otras cuatro copas

"5 mil a la una a las dos"

"¡6!" Esa voz vino de mi lado, giro y Logan está alzando la mano

"6 mil, tenemos 6 mil, a la una, a las dos y vendido en 6 mil" veo que Joan agacha la cabeza y agarra su colección para entregarla, pasa por mi frente.

"Ten" le dice a Logan "Cuídalas mucho" le veo entregarle la colección está muy triste.

"Ten, te las obsequio" le sonríe, e inmediatamente veo que el rostro de mi primo se ilumina de alegría.

"¿Enserio?" dice con mucha alegría.

"Claro, por eso las compre" Le desordena el cabello al decirle eso, ganándose un afectivo abrazo de Joan, que se va feliz, en medio de un aplauso.

"¿Tienes esa cantidad?" le cuestiono

"¿No tienes que presentar tu objeto?" agacho la cabeza ya lo había olvidado, me acerco a la tarima.

"Ultimo objeto, una Gibson Les Paul" Nana voltea hacia mi preocupada, ya asiento con mucha velocidad "Del 52, cortesía de mi nieto Kendall Knight" puedo apreciar que mis primos me miran detenidamente, también veo a Logan preguntándole algo a James.

"Comencemos la puja con 15 mil" no tarda mucho la oferta, escucho 20, 25, 30, 40, 55 "Tengo 55 mil, la vendo, la voy a vender" cierro los ojos "¡56!" Esa es la voz de Logan, abro los ojos, para verlo y este me guiña un ojo.

"¡58!" Uno de los invitados siguió la puja, veo que Logan ríe.

"¡60!" replica

"Tengo 60 mil, ¿quién da más?" Nana anima, yo le hago una señal a Logan para que se detenga, este solo se encoge de hombros

"¡61!" Le doy un no silencioso a Logan, este asiente

"63" dice calmado a pesar de mi negativa

"Tengo 63 mil a la una, a las dos y a las..." rayos "Vendido en 63 mil dólares" golpea con el martillo "Bien esos fueron todos los objetos de la noche, se les agradece su generosidad y no olviden pagarle a la dama" bajo con mi guitarra para entregársela a Logan.

"Estas loco" le susurro.

"No solo algo ebrio, aunque no sé por qué" ríe "¿Me das mi guitarra?" estoy forzado a hacerlo, le entrego la misma "Gracias gatito tengo que ir a pagar mis deudas" lo veo tambalearse un poco hacia la fila de los que compraron los objetos, volteo hacia James dándole una mirada mortal.

"¿Por qué no lo detuviste?" Estoy molesto

"Es su dinero" responde con simpleza

"¿De dónde va a sacar 70 mil dólares?"

"No estoy seguro" ríe

"Se va a meter en un problema"

"¿Por qué me meteré en un problema?" Me volteo para ver a un Logan que esta cruzado de brazos y sosteniendo una factura a más de mi de su guitarra

"¿Ya pagaste?" Asiente "¿Cómo?"

"Se dice el fin, pero no los medios" ríe un poco, pero es una risa de ebrio "¿Qué sigue?"

"No mucho" le respondo, al tiempo de que nos pasan, una hoja y un bolígrafo.

"¿Para qué es esto?"

"Para los propósitos de año nuevo, tienes que escribirlos en esa hoja, que luego quemaremos"

"Me parece algo muy tonto" dice en medio de una risa

"Es un autoanálisis, de lo que quieres hacer el próximo año"

"Hay cosas que quisiera hacer y te incluyen, pero no quisiera esperar hasta el próximo año" posa sus manos en mis hombros "¿Te apuntas?"

"Mejor terminemos con esto y te respondo" hace un mohín

"Odio que me cambien el tema, respóndeme ahora" su voz es como la de un ebrio muy terco.

"Te diré algo, deja que se termine la fiesta y haremos lo que quieras, con la condición de que no tomes más mistela"

"¿Promesa?"

"Promesa" asiente feliz, claro que le he mentido, cuento con que se quede dormido, además falta poco ya.

***-Tiempo-***

Otra hora ya se ha ido, la fiesta está por terminar, el día a salido fantástico, Logan se llevó muy bien con mis padres, a pesar de que esta algo mareado por los tragos, incluso saco a bailar a mi madre, sorprendente, también se llevó bien con mis primos, sobre todo con Joan, supongo que Logan se lleva bien con los niños, e inclusive en la cena, se portó muy bien, supongo que esta noche fue un éxito, falta poco para las doce, 5 minutos en realidad, todos nos hemos puesto de pie alrededor del gran monigote preparado para la quema, todos sacamos nuestras promesas al tiempo que encienden el monigote, cuando toda la base se ha envuelto en llamas arrojamos las promesas.

"¿Cuantas promesas hiciste?" Me pregunta un Logan encantado con la quema

"Una sola" le respondo

"Me la dirás" voy a hacerlo cuando un enorme estallido nos sobresalta es un fuego artificial, son las doce.

"Hijo feliz año" me dice mi padre extendiéndome la mano, la cual aprieto, después abrazo a mi madre, así con toda la familia, los fuegos van en aumento, hay más explosiones todas de hermosos colores, veo que Logan las mira fascinado.

"Feliz año" le susurro al oído "Cariño" se voltea y me ofrece la mano la cual estrecho, no intento nada, eso me tranquiliza, es el final de una noche a pedir de boca, armonizada con hermosos fuegos artificiales.

***-Tiempo-***

Tras la fiesta, tuve que mentir de nuevo, para que Logan pudiera quedarse, puesto que James también lo hizo, pero tuve que acomodar el sofá cama de mi cuarto para él, se durmió rápido, yo por otro lado me acomode en mi cama, pensando, en muchos temas: las palabras de Nana, el no decirle mi propósito de año nuevo, con esos pensamientos, he ido cerrando los ojos por lapsos cortos, como ahora, sé que no duermo mejor abro mis ojos, al hacerlo veo a Logan apoyado en la escalera mirándome, su presencia me sobresalta.

"Logan ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto un tanto nervioso

"Me prometiste algo" me da una sonrisa llena de deseo

"Logan yo no..." termina de subirse a la cama

"Si me dices que no quieres hacerlo, entonces me iré" esta frente a mí a escasos centímetros.

"Yo..." mis palabras se quedan cortas cuando Logan une sus labios a los míos en un beso sucio, en el cual logra introducir su lengua en mi boca, ganando rápidamente el dominio, al separarnos, no puedo articular nada, solo un gemido abandona mis labios

"Tomare eso como un sí" ríe, antes de besarme otra vez pero esta ocasión terminaos acostados el encima de mí, empieza a atacar mi cuello, desabotonando la camisa de mi ropa de dormir, dejando al descubierto mi torso, el cual llena de pequeños besos, llega a mi vientre y siento su mano palpar mi virilidad por sobre su prisión de tela, me da una oscura mirada antes de bajar mi pantalón y mis boxers a la vez, liberando mi miembro erecto, el que empieza a soplar enviando choques eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo, con sus manos desliza la piel que lo cubre "Que color tan hermoso" dice al tiempo que besa la punta "Un rosado tan perfecto" hábilmente lo mete en su boca y baja lentamente hasta la base, una y otra vez, estoy en éxtasis, es indescriptible siento que lame la punta al subir, siento que mis músculos se contraen, no durare mucho así, me es difícil no gemir como loco, ni siquiera le alerto cuando me rindo y me descargo en el cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos, noto que me ve cruzado de brazos, con mi semen en su rostro.

"Logan, lo siento tanto" me da una pícara sonrisa, mientras limpia su rostro con sus dedos, los cuales lleva a su boca.

"No tienes que, adoro tu sabor" veo que repite la acción en la otra mitad de su cara, solo que esta vez acerca sus dedos a mi boca "¿Quieres probarte?" No sé el motivo pero, lo tomo del brazo y lentamente lo acerco e introduzco sus dedos en mi boca, sin romper contacto visual con él, el sabor es muy raro es pegajoso, algo dulce con rastros salados, observo que jadea también siento su creciente deseo, se lo que quiere, veamos si lo pide, juego con sus dedos en el interior de mi boca, siento en mi brazo lo excitado que esta, le pongo ojos inocentes, saco sus dedos de mi boca, me incorporo quedando a su nivel, sus labios están rojos y un tanto hinchados, los beso en ellos está el mismo sabor como él dijo mi sabor, tiro de la camiseta que yo mismo le di para que duerma, liberando su nívea piel, hago lo que él hizo conmigo, besar su torso, siento que se tensa ante el contacto de mis labios, lo deposito en la cama, mientras imito sus acciones pasadas, finalmente llego al premio mayor, lo desvisto lentamente, ganándome un quejido, finalmente tiro de sus boxers, para liberar su miembro, que es casi tan grande como el mío, es mas en relación a su cuerpo más pequeño diría que se ve más grande, lo miro como pidiéndole guía "Has lo mismo que yo hice" asiento, lentamente me acerco a su hombría, que esta palpitante, le doy una lamida a la punta, el sabor y la textura son muy extrañas no sabe a algo conocido, lentamente lo introduzco en mi boca "Re-lajate" me dice jadeando, lo obedezco finalmente llego a la base, donde estoy forzado a respirar por la nariz aspirando su aroma, lo encuentro embriagador, hacer lo que él hizo, subo hasta la punta y bajo, repetidas veces, ganándome ahogados gemidos de su parte, sigo así por un tiempo, hasta que siento que convulsiona, trato de zafarme pero con sus manos me fuerza a mantener la posición, siento que besa la corona de mi cabeza justo antes de llegar con fuerza en mi boca, siento que me ahogo es una gran cantidad, cuando finalmente termina me suelta, yo termino tosiendo y escupiendo su semen sin embargo aún lo saboreo, es más salado que el mío, lo veo está riendo "Es mi venganza por no avisarme" susurra "Pero te gusto por lo que veo" me señala, bajo la mirada y tengo de nuevo una erección, me sonrojo "Descuida, a mí me encanto" veo que toma mi mano y se lleva mis dedos, tres de ellos, a su boca, cuando se separa deja un hilo de saliva desde ellos, lo veo acostarse "Escucha gatito, quiero que introduzcas esos deditos en mi" eleva las piernas al decir eso "Primero uno" jadea, lo obedezco lentamente introduzco un dedo de los que el chupo en su interior, al deslizarse siento la resistencia a más del calor de su cuerpo "Otro" ese es más un gemido, agrego otro dedo, este se desliza más fácil en su interior "Trata de abrirlos, como tijeras" al hacerlo ahoga un grito.

"¿Te lastime?" Me preocupo.

"No, para nada solo continua" lo obedezco mientras lo hago, veo que se retuerce, arquea su espalda "Mas" gruñe, un último dedo, la reacción a este es diferente, de el sale una sonrisa, y escucho que respira pesadamente, veo como su pecho sube y baja "Ya, sácalos" dice entre jadeos "Y te quiero a ti" retiro con mucho cuidado mis dedos, lo siguiente lo hago por instinto, me alineo con su entrada, lo miro a sus deseosos ojos, y con ese contacto entro en él, lentamente siento como su interior me apretar, finalmente entro hasta la base, apoyo mi frente en la suya, con los ojos cerrados, los abro y me está sonriendo.

"Eres... tan... lindo" dice entre jadeos, y risas, sonrío al unir mis labios a los suyos, en ese momento separo mis caderas, hasta que casi salir de él, y vuelvo a enterrarme en sus entrañas, golpeando algo que le saca un gemido, repito mi acción, lo que le saca otro gemido, siento también una presión en mi vientre, tiene una nueva erección, sonrío, cuando empiezo a masturbarlo, al mismo ritmo de mis envestidas, siento ardor en mi espalda, son sus uñas, pierdo el sentido del tiempo, solo somos él y yo como uno, la presión de sus uñas se vuelve más fuerte, señal de que esta cerca, acelero las embestidas así como los movimientos de mi mano, ya lo siento, Logan ahoga un gemido besándome, al tiempo que varios chorros de su esperma golpean mi vientre, a causa de esto sus paredes se contraen haciendo que me corra en su interior, sin aliento me desmorono a su lado "Debo vestirme e irme de aquí"

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto al recuperar el aliento

"Porque si mañana nos encuentran así, tendremos mucho que explicar" rio

"La puerta esta con llave, y estoy muy cansado como para vestirme además quiero que te quedes a dormir aquí conmigo"

"Eso te convierte en un gatito muy desordenado" ríe

"Eres una mala influencia" lo cierro en un abrazo

"Si tuviera fuerzas te golpearía" se gira un poco para corresponder el abrazo "No me lo dijiste"

"¿Qué?" Levanta la mirada hacia mí

"Tu promesa, de año nuevo"

"Dime la tuya primero" le toco la punta de la nariz juguetonamente

"Prometí, ser bueno así como tú" me sonríe "Te toca"

"Prometí... contarle a toda mi familia cuanto te amo" el beso la frente "Te amo Logan"

"¿Me amas?" Asiento "Hace mucho que nadie decía que me amaba"

"Pues de ahora en adelante te lo diré diario y cada vez que lo dudes" veo que suelta unas lágrimas "¿Qué te pasa?"

"No te merezco" solloza, yo estrecho el abrazo y con múltiples besos limpio sus lágrimas, sacándole una autentica sonrisa "Te amo, te amo, te amo Kendall" repite múltiples veces, antes de darme un apasionado y necesitado beso

"Te amo Logan" digo al separarme de él.

"Te amo Kendall" Amor, el sentimiento en el que tantos se inspiran, eso es lo que siento por Logan y sé que él siente lo mismo por mí, con esa última confesión, caemos en un profundo sueño así abrazados como vinimos al mundo, con un te amo de despedida.

**Bueno, ahora tenemos un nuevo campeón, 3000 palabras, increíble, bueno 1000 hay en el Slash, en fin como siempre aliento los reviews, sobre todo en el Slash, quiero saber que piensan fui muy gráfico, o no lo suficiente, en fin les dejo una pregunta personal.**

**¡Pregunta!: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dijeron te amo a alguien? Me gustaría que respondieran, sin más me despido, esta historia será larga.**

**Experia**


	9. Cambiemos secretos

**Hi, How are you?, no mentira, sé que estoy actualizando dos veces en tres días y la misma historia, pero entenderán que me siento incitado a continuarla, bueno les dejo el capitulo.**

**Nota: De aquí en adelante se nos boto la canica con lo del sexo :P Así que la mayoría de los capítulos tendrán slash**

**Logan**

Una pequeña ventisca interrumpe mi sueño, me despierto aun es de noche, estoy solo en la cama, veo la puerta del balcón abierta, debe estar ahí, solo me pongo la camisa que yo mismo le saque ayer, antes de ir hacia las escaleras, debo bajar con cuidado, aun me duele, finalmente llego al suelo, voy hasta el balcón, y ahí esta viendo el paisaje, con el torso desnudo, solo lleva sus pantalones, me acerco sigilosamente y lo abrazo por la espalda "¿Por qué tan solo gatito?" Le susurro al oído "Pudiendo estar conmigo"

"Cuanta arrogancia" dice al voltearse sonriente y cargarme para besarme, quedando aferrado a él rodeando su cintura con mis piernas "Y cuanta indecencia" pasa sus manos por mis muslos.

"¿Por qué me dices eso?" Le hago carita inocente

"Quien no te conociera, diría que eres un chico tan inocente, cuando en el fondo eres un completo pervertido" rio al tiempo que le tomo por la cabellera halándola con fuerza

"¿Te muestro cuan pervertido soy?" Digo en medio de sus quejidos "Porque nunca haz visto eso" uno sus labios a los míos "¿Eso quieres gatito?" Le pregunto antes de morder su labio, finalmente lo suelto, y queda viéndome con cierto temor "Lo siento me descontrole un poco" rio de la vergüenza, al tiempo que me zafo de ese abrazo.

"¿Un poco?" Entorna la mirada "¿Que te ocurrió?" Me ruborizo de vergüenza debo pensar rápido.

"¿Que estabas haciendo?" Trato de cambiarle el tema

"En cuarto hora saldrá el primer sol del año" responde rápidamente "Respóndeme" se cruza de brazos, debo pensar, no tengo nada

"Cambiemos secretos" me encojo de hombros "Tu me cuentas un secreto y yo te cuento otro"

"¿Por qué?" Rayos temía que dijera eso

"Porque si somos novios, esto nos ayudara a confiar en el otro" no se me da la motivación

"Tu primero" bueno al menos sabré algo de el

"Bueno, no se como decirte esto, Kendall soy... sado" cierro los ojos al decirlo

"¿Eh?" Abro los ojos para ver a un Kendall confundido "Se algo mas especifico"

"Soy sadomasoquista Kendall, disfruto castigar y ser castigado, usar a mis compañeros sexuales a mi antojo y que ellos me usen a mi, ayer mientras me sodomizabas pensaba en lo inocente que eres, recuerdo que dije 'Eres tan lindo' porque lo eres nunca nadie se había preocupado por mi, nunca nadie dijo amarme después de hacerlo y quería ocultarte esta parte de mi, porque quería preservar tu inocencia" suspiro "Pero ahora vi que no puedo, cuando mencionaste cuan pervertido era, mi cabeza se lleno de imágenes fantaseases en las que te tengo a mi merced, donde yo te sodomizaba, donde te hacia gritar, de dolor y placer" no dice una palabra, solo me mira con la boca abierta "Pero también te vi a ti haciéndome eso, atándome, azotándome, y me gusto lo que vi, sé que estoy enfermo, pero ese es mi sucio secreto, y ahora te toca" suspira.

"Con una condición" replica sonriente

"Eso no es justo"

"No te lo digo entonces" pongo los ojos en blanco

"Esta bien" digo exasperado

"Bueno" friega sus manos "Quiero que me conviertas en tu sumiso al menos una vez y quiero a cambio que tu seas mi sumiso al menos una vez"

"¿Por qué?" abro mucho los ojos, el pasa su mano por su barbilla

"Tres razones, numero uno, eso te haría feliz, de un modo perverso, dos tengo curiosidad por saber que le ven al sadomasoquismo y tres..." me rodea la cintura con su brazo "Por esto" me aprieta en un abrazo en el que siento su palpitante erección "Encontré a cada palabra que dijiste muy excitante" susurra en mi oído el cual muerde "¿oh no? Señor" me derrito ante sus palabras

"Bien" jadeo "Lo tendrás, si eso quieres" asiente sonriente "Ahora dímelo" se sonroja

"Yo tengo que ir al psiquiatra, todos los martes, desde los 6 años" se encoje de hombros

"¿Por qué?" Le increpo.

"Tengo trastorno de doble personalidad" Alzo ambas cejas

"¿estas loco?" Asiente despacio "¿Y medicado?"

"Si" rio un poco "¿Que te ocurre?"

"Me parece, lindo que estés loquito, de una forma que hasta a mi se me hace rara" me sonríe

"También soy híper-activo" le sonrío

"Demuéstramelo" Le digo con un tono seductor

"Mejor luego, quédate y veamos juntos el amanecer, falta muy poco"

"Esta bien" cruzo los brazos sobre el balcón a su lado.

"¿No te vistes?" Me pregunta

"¿No te bañas?" Le pregunto, pasando las manos por su abdomen que esta manchado con mí esencia.

"Por lo menos no me escurre por la pierna" toco mi muslo rayos tiene razón.

"Necesito un baño" rio, cuando vemos un hermoso amanecer, el mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida, el sol que sale es como el fuego, muy brillante, proyectando su luz sobre el bosque y el jardín, es sublime.

"Dicen que el primer sol del año es el mas hermoso, yo también lo creo, no es un sol natural, es especial, diferente, pero solo porque hay que esforzarse para verlo, y eso no lo hace todo el mundo, por eso y nada mas" le beso la mejilla ante sus hermosas palabras, es un maravilloso espectáculo pero muy corto en realidad, pues ya ha terminado, veo que saca su teléfono y programa algo.

"Fue hermoso" volteo y asiente sonriente

"Lo es, pero tienes razón debo bañarme" tras decir eso ingresa a su cuarto, lo sigo de cerca, al entrar lo veo parada frente al librero bajo la cama.

"Creí que te ibas a bañar" asiente, antes de alar un libro, que abre una parte del librero "Tu nana te cumple todos tus deseos y caprichos verdad" digo antes de ingresar por esa puerta, que da a un lujoso baño, forrado en cerámica fina, mármol blanco en el suelo, con una amplia ducha y una tina como para dos adultos.

"Me gane este baño cuando culmine mis clases de Portugués" responde

"¿Hablas Portugués?" Le cuestiono

"Hablo muchos idiomas: Español, Ingles, Francés, Portugués, Italiano, Alemán, Árabe, Ruso, y estoy aprendiendo Mandarín" sonríe ante mi sorpresa "¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Hablas 8 idiomas y estas aprendiendo el noveno?" Eso es demasiado

"Si pero no es nada, Adriana, además de esos habla: Japonés, Coreano y Tailandés, lo que no es mucho en comparación a Nana que a mas de esos, habla: Griego, Gales, Latín, Vietnamita, Ebrio y Quichua" Asiento despacio "Ahora me merezco una ducha" dice al abrir la misma y desnudarse

"¿Puedo bañarme contigo?" Entorna la mirada "Por favor"

"Con una condición" asiento "Nada de sexo" pongo los ojos en blanco "Promételo"

"Lo prometo" levanto mi mano derecha a la vez que cruzo los dedos de la izquierda tras mi muslo.

***-Tiempo-***

La ducha se ha extendido a media hora, tiempo en el cual lo hemos hecho salvajemente, así de pie, mientras el me carga, contra la pared de la ducha, entrando y saliendo de mi con mucha velocidad, yendo profundo en mi interior, en verdad tiene mucha energía, y la escena no podría estar mas encendida, mientras lo hacemos el chorro de agua moja nuestros cuerpos, chapoteando contra el suelo, el sonido del agua se mezcla con nuestros gemidos, que ya no ahogamos mas.

"Prometiste que esto no pasaría" dice entre jadeos y rápidas embestidas.

"Yo... ¡Ah!" Grito "Crucé... ¡Ah!" Mejor le hago señas, cruzando los dedos.

"¡Tramposo!" Grita molesto, al tiempo que da un gran golpe, que da directo contra mi próstata, provocando que me corra, también siento como se derrama en mi interior, con un gutural gemido, que da paso a una risa "En esta posición pareces un bebe, al que estoy arrullando" veo que cierra la llave y abre la puerta de la ducha.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Le pregunto

"Te daré un baño" sonríe, cuando empieza a bajarme hasta que entro en contacto con el agua de la tina, esta tibia, muy agradable, sumerge todo mi cuerpo en el agua, veo que destapa una botella de la que saca un gel, que unta en sus manos "Relájate" susurra, cuando empieza a distribuir la crema por mis brazos y mi cuello, avanza por mi pecho, pasa su brazo por debajo de mi espalda y me levanta para frotar mi vientre, esto es relajante, cierro los ojos, lo ultimo que siento es que levanta mi pierna, antes de dormirme.

***-Tiempo-***

Me despierto acostado en el sofócame que armaron para mi ayer, estoy vestido, pero con otra ropa, llevo unos jeans negros, así como la camiseta que tiene logos referentes a Motorhead.

"Despertaste, bello durmiente" me volteo y Kendall esta sentado en un sillón con una angelical sonrisa, vestido con un jean azul y camiseta blanca con detalles y logos grises

"¿Y esta ropa?" Le pregunto

"Era mía, no tenias nada que ponerte, y aquí hay ropa de cuando era niño" Hago un mohín "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Uso lo que tu cuando niño" respondo frustrado

"¿Y?" Me pregunta sonriente

"Eso hace que me sienta minúsculo" digo de igual forma

"Relájate, no es mucho tiempo 3 años de cuando tenia 15" Bueno no es tanto

"Oye" veo el logo de la camiseta "¿Te gusta el metal?" Asiente con cierta vergüenza "¡Adoro el metal!" Rio "El rock en general"

"¿Enserio?" Pregunta emocionado "¡El rock es mi vida!" Sonríe "Es mas la única vez que falte a la secundaria, fue en mi ultimo año, para ver el concierto..."

"De Aerosmith" completo su oración "Yo también fui"

"Eso es asombroso y estoy encantado de encontrar algo que nos guste a los dos" ríe "Vamos, Nana debe estar preparando algo"

"¿Que hora es?"

"Las ocho, tienes un sueño pesado, talle tu cuerpo, te seque y te vestí, sin despertarte" sus palabras me sacan un suspiro.

"¿Siempre serás así de lindo conmigo?" Le cuestiono, él se acerca y me da un casto beso en los labios

"No" ríe, ante mi sorpresa "Cada día seré mas lindo, y tendré mejores detalles" Adriana tiene razón, lo amo y de nada serviría decirle una verdad que ha dejado de serlo, pero muy en el fondo sé que tendré que hacerlo "Nos vamos" me ofrece su mano, que gustoso tomo para incorporarme.

Al bajar por las escaleras, Kendall me llevo por la vistosa puerta que vi ayer, que conduce a un enorme comedor, del cual en el fondo noto unas puertas como las de películas de oeste, rápidamente me lleva hasta ahí, e ingresamos, es una cocina, muy moderna con gavetas alrededor de una isla de granito donde esta la estufa, donde se encuentra la Sra. Castanier y la otra señora me la presentaron, es de baja estatura, cabello gris largo y ondulado, Duran así era.

"Buenos días Nana, Buenos días Pía" dice Kendall muy animado

"Buenos días señora Francisca, Buenos días señora Piedad" mi humildad les produce una sonrisa, a todos.

"Buenos días" dicen al unísono

"¿Todavía nadie se levanta?" Pregunta Kendall

"No" responde la Sra. Castanier "K3, debo decirte algo" Kendall asiente preocupado "Bist frei, zu tun, was, Sie wollen in lhrem Zimmer, aber der, Lärm sucht nicht dorthin zu gehen, zu deinem Besten ¿Queda claro?" Kendall asiente con mucha velocidad al tiempo que se pone como un tomate "Es por tu bien K3"

"Si Nana" aprecio que no la mira directamente a los ojos y que esta muy avergonzado.

"¿Quieren desayunar?" Kendall solo asiente

"Muchísimas gracias" digo al tiempo que ellas sacan huevos revueltos de una sartén a mas de un par de tostadas y jugo de naranja, son rápidas, ya nos han servido nuestros platos, y al lado ponen unas bandejas pequeñas con una cosa color oliva como duraznos, empezamos a comer pero Kendall sigue sin levantar la mirada.

"Excúsenos un segundo" dicen ambas antes de retirarse cuando las veo hacerlo, me reviro hacia Kendall

"¿Que te dijo?" Le pregunto preocupado

"Que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera en mi habitación, pero que procure que el sonido no escape de la misma" Ya entiendo.

"Nos escucho" asiente "Y lo acepta"

"¿Que?" Esta desconcertado.

"En cualquier sitio que tu abuela te escuche provocaría que te sacaran a escobazos en ese momento, tu abue es genial" rio

"Si lo es" ríe

"¿Cuantos se quedaron?"

"Solo, tu, yo, Adriana y James o, claro Joan pero él vive aquí" Joan, ya lo recuerdo el niñito rubio al que le compre la colección de monedas.

"¿Vive aquí?" Le increpo

"Si desde los dos años, vivimos siete años juntos" suspira "Lo quiero mucho"

"Es muy apegado a ti, infiero" asiente

"Aun mas que a sus hermanos o sus padres" responde

"¿Y sus padres?" Suspira de nuevo

"Mi tía Rose, lo dejo con Nana para irse a España, como dije desde los dos años, llego hace un mes, y Nana me conto que tiene la idea de llevárselo"

"¿Por qué no lo hace?" Ríe

"Porque legalmente es hijo de Nana" le miro desconcertado "Nana recibió a Joan con papeles de adopción, mi tía no es su madre legalmente es su hermana" da un mordisco a su pan, cuando vemos que el mencionado entra a la cocina.

"Hola Kendall" Ahora si lo reconozco, es un niño rubio de lindos ojos azules con facciones similares a las de Kendall "Hola Logan" dice sonriente

"Buenos días campeón" le responde Kendall

"Buenos días" Lo imito.

"¿Te sirvo el desayuno?" Asiente feliz, en lo que Kendall se levanta para armar un plato similar a los anteriores.

"Hoy tengo practica de futbol" le indica "Kendall ¿Me llevas?" Le da una sonrisa angelical idéntica a la de Kendall

"¿A que hora es?" Le pregunta cuando regresa a su plato

"A las once y termina a las dos" Veo que Kendall hace una mueca

"Campeón tengo voluntariado a las dos" se excusa

"Entiendo" suspira

"Y si viene con nosotros" le sugiero

"No es mala idea, ¿Joan quieres hacer eso?"

"Claro, ¿Y Logan vienes si?" Ahora esa sonrisa es para mí.

"Seguro" suspiro "Se oye divertido" me agrada este chico.

**Kendall**

Hace mucho que no convivía con Joan, y esta es una oportunidad para redimirme.

"¿La señora Castanier no pudo traerte?" La pregunta de Logan, nos saca una risa tanto a Joan como a mi "¿Que?"

"Cuanto respeto" digo burlonamente "Aunque es verdad Joan ¿Eso paso?"

"No, Saúl esta de vacaciones" sonrío

"Ya entiendo" rio

"¿Que ocurre?" Pregunta Logan

"Saúl, es el chofer de Nana, cuando no esta, ella conduce" hago una mueca "Y eso no es bueno" rio "Ya llegamos" alerto al detener el auto frente al complejo.

Han pasado años desde la última vez que entre aquí, todo luce moderno, pero esencialmente es lo mismo.

"Dichosos los ojos que te ven Knight" esa voz

"Lo mismo digo coach" Vaya esta viejo "Castanier cámbiate" ante la directriz Joan sale presuroso.

"¿Como le esta yendo a mi primo?" Sonríe.

"Es bueno, me recuerda a ti" sonrío "Te quedaras"

"Claro" respondo

"Excelente, nos vernos Knight, Joven" con eso se despide.

"¿Quien era?" Pregunta Logan

"Actualmente es el líder de todo esto, en mi época era uno de los entrenadores"

"¿Entrenabas futbol?" Me increpa

"Si y así conocí a tu primo" entorno la mirada "Ya sabes mucho de mi, pero yo no se mucho de ti"

"Mi vida es aburrida" Esa sonrisa, mentirosa que me da "Nos vamos"

"Claro" sonrío, Logan guarda secretos, y quiero saberlos.

**He aquí al capitulo, ese pensamiento que tuve al ultimo era una gran verdad, en la realidad, tuvo tantos secretos, demasiados, pero eso lo sabrán después, bien esta semana subiré otro capitulo en esta semana**


	10. Lo importante

**Nathan: Hola sabe, lamento tanto haberme descuidado, pero dicen que las mejores cosas se hacen esperar.**

**Michael: en efecto, bueno esta historia es interesante al ser real no hay como acreditarse una autoría.**

**Nathan: sin embargo se centra en nosotros, así que la presentamos, bueno este capitulo me enseño lo efímero de muchas cosas, y que algunas personas no toleran lo diferente, también me enseño cuanto amo al emo loco que tengo como esposo**

**Michael: No pues, yo también te quiero**

**Nathan: Bueno, sin mas les dejo el capitulo**

**Este capitulo va para mi hermana**

**Kendall**

Hoy es 30 de Enero, saben que día es hoy, hoy es un mes desde que Logan y yo somos novios, muchos no hemos hecho juntos, unos cuantos besos en secreto, un abrazo, pero yo quería que fuese especial, supongo que no puedo hacer mucho con el, que se secreto es molesto, por eso hoy es un día especial, bien sé que a Logan le molesta que lo nuestro sea oculto, así que tengo un regalo perfecto para el... La verdad.

Falta poco para las 5, el voluntariado esta por terminar, debo buscar a mi chico, recorro cuarto por cuarto, de uno provienen risas, esta ahí, ingreso a la habitación, hay unas 12 camas con niños que miran a Logan hacer malabares, sobre un balón, pierde el equilibrio, y cae dando una mortal hacia atrás, sin embargo las pelotas con las que hacia malabares lo golpean en la cabeza, ganándose risas, Logan no me ha visto, deseo observarlo un poco mas.

-Sabia que pasaría- dice en medio de una risa, su risa es tan hermosa -Bueno niños, ya me debo ir- se gana un lamento -Vendré mañana, pero hare un ultimo truco, ¿Les parece?-

-¡Si!- dicen al unísono, me pregunto que hará, se acerca a su mochila, y veo que saca un ¿sable?  
-Las acciones que van a presenciar son realizadas, por un profesional y un completo demente, no lo intenten nunca- respira un poco, antes de alinear el sable con su boca y empezar a introducirlo lentamente, impresionante, continua y finalmente llega a la empuñadura, lo deja unos segundos, antes de sacarlo sin rastro alguno de sangre, ganándose el aplauso de los niños y el mio, entonces nota mi presencia -Chismoso-

-¿Que?- rio ganándome una mueca de su parte -Me gusto la parte del sable- le guiño discretamente un ojo ruborizándolo

-Bueno niños debo irme, nos vemos mañana- veo que hace una venia -Sigan siendo lindos- ríe, antes de acercarse a mi, y darnos la vuelta para irnos, al hacerlo llegamos a un pasillo desierto, y le doy un beso sorpresivo -¿Y eso?-

-Por ser tan lindo- rio un poco.

-Solo cumplo mi promesa de año nuevo- dice con fingida modestia

-Eso me recuerda que tenemos que hacer algo importante- llegamos finalmente al estacionamiento.

-¿Que es lo que tenemos que hacer?- Me cuestiona.

-Cumplir mi promesa de año nuevo Loggie- digo al subirme a mi auto.

-¿En-Enserio?- esta sorprendido -¿Por qué?-

-Porque quiero empezar a mostrarte mi amor, sin miedo a nada por eso Logan- siento sus labios en mi mejilla, estoy seguro de que necesitare de su amor, me hará tanta falta.

**Logan**

Siento muchísimas nauseas, ni siquiera es mi confesión y las siento, conozco el motivo, tengo miedo por Kendall, estamos en la sala de la Dra. Castanier, nos encontramos mi primo, Adri, la doctora, yo y Joan, todos sabemos lo de Kendall, recuerdo que Joan se entero, porque nos vio besándonos un día, no hubo necesidad de explicarle, lo asimilo muy bien, miro a Kendall sentado a mi lado, se ve tranquilo pero estoy seguro que es una simple mascara, por dentro debe estar indescriptiblemente nervioso, se oye un auto llegar, al poco tiempo veo ingresar, a los esperados, solo son los padres de mi gatito, a los que debe decirle la verdad.

-Hijo- dicen como saludo y mis nauseas vuelven, fueron educados conmigo al saludarme veamos cuantos les dura esa amabilidad -¿Para que querías vernos?- sueltan, al tiempo que la posición de Kendall, se hace incomoda, se ha dado cuenta de lo que esta a punto de hacer.

-K3 tiene algo muy importante que decirles- dice la doctora al ver que no puede articular nada.

-Te escuchamos- suelta su padre

-Mama, Papa, yo...- su voz se debilita -Yo...- debo darle fuerzas, aprieto su mano con fuerza para tranquilizarlo

-Hijo ¿Que... ocurre?- al parecer han notado eso

-Yo soy...- traga grueso -Soy gay- cierro los ojos como si quisiera que no lo hubiera dicho, los abro un poco, tienen una gélida mirada -Yo...-

-Cierra la boca- espeta su padre.

-Es una broma verdad- dice su madre, en aparente estado de shock

-No- estoy incrédulo de su reacción -Es lo que soy-

-¿Eres un marica?- suelto el poco aire que me queda, que imbéciles

-Se dice homosexual, o gay, si lo prefieres- veo que el esta tremendamente decepcionado, por su expresión y palabras.

-¿Como te atreves a decir eso con tanta tranquilidad?- su padre esta cambiando de color por la ira -¿Has pensado en la humillación que tendremos con nuestras amistades y familia?-

-¿Enserio? Eso dirás- la voz de Adri descarga la presión en Kendall -Tu hijo acaba de decirte el aspecto mas importante de su vida y te preocupan tus amistades-

-¿Tu lo sabias?- ahora su ira se torna hacia Adri -Y no tuviste la decencia de decirnos-

-Yo también lo sabia Julius- Ahora interviene la doctora -Al inicio me costó un poco pero lo acepto y apoyo-

-¿Y que quieres que haga madre?- se ve que respira con muchísima dificultad -¿Que acepte a esta loca, como hijo?-

-Esperaba, que aceptaras a tu hijo como tal, porque lo amas- Kendall esta ido, como si estuviera en otro lado o quisiera estarlo.

-No madre, no lo hare- veo que se acerca a mi gatito, y de forma agresiva lo toma por el cuello de su camisa, como para levantarlo, no lo hará, lo aparto de Kendall con fuerza.

-Aléjese de mi novio- espeto con demasiada fuerza antes de caer en cuenta de lo que dije.

-Tu, tu le lavaste el cerebro a mi hijo- al decir esto me empuja y caigo en el sofá, me incorporo, pero la silueta de mi primo se pone entre nosotros, me ve de reojo, como diciendo "cálmate" -Quítate, James-

-Vuelva a su asiento y aléjese de mi primo y de mi mejor amigo, por su bien- la postura de James es muy intimidante, tanto, que el señor Knight decide sentarse, Kendall ni cuenta se dio de ello, sigue en su mundo.

-Tu- señala a Kendall - ni pienses en regresar hoy a casa, ya no eres mi hijo quedo claro- me señala a mí -Y tú me la vas a pagar-

-¿Cree que le temo anciano? Esta muy equivocado- de nuevo esa mirada de James, como si me reprendiera

-Julius, Cecilia, ¿Están firmes en esa postura?- su padre solo asiente -Cecilia responde-

-Yo...-

-Esta de acuerdo madre- la doctora sonríe, como si supiera algo.

-Bien, antes de nada, les diré que K3 no necesita de ustedes, como si lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, mientras tenga una abuela, que lo quiere de verdad, pues no estará falto de nada, no lo verán en su casa, de eso estén seguros, pero hasta que ustedes reflexionen sobre su decisión tampoco entraran en mi casa, y corre desde ahora, ¡Largo!-

-¿Preferirás a eso que a tu hijo?-

-No vales la pena como hijo, así que mi respuesta es un si- lleno de cólera el señor Knight se retira, seguido de su esposa que mas parece confundida, pasó, se termino.

-¿Estas bien gatito?- ante mi pregunta el solo suspira

-Debo tomar un poco de aire-dice antes de salir del salón, no voy a seguirlo, se como se siente este momento, y los únicos que deberían estar ahí para ti son tus familiares, solo uno, que te de su comprensión es necesario.

**Kendall**

Estoy en una de las fuentes del jardín, la renacentista hecha en un mármol blanco tan hermoso, estoy sentado en el suelo a su costado, con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho, lloro, lentamente, no necesitaba aire, necesitaba llorar, tal vez muy en el fondo tenia la idea, de que me aceptarían, y que me dirían que me aman; pero eso era terriblemente infantil, lo se no debía ilusionarme tan tontamente, pero no creía que me repudiarían de una forma tan horrible, eso es lo que mas me duele, inclusive tratar de atacarme, no puedo cambiar lo que soy, tampoco quiero hacerlo; pero hubiera querido que me binaran la oportunidad.

-¿Reflexionando hermanito?- levanto la vista y es Adri -Tus ojos son muy hermosos como para estar manchados con lagrimas, e inyectados de sangre-

-No puedo evitarlo- sollozo -Creí que me aceptarían-

-Ellos se pierden de ser los padres de un hijo tan fantástico como tu- trata de animarme

-Soy una decepción- y yo me deprimo solo

-Ellos son una decepción como padres- suspira -Nos querían como trofeos, no como hijos, mira, inclusive alegaron, el que dirá la gente, y no se centraron ni en ti, peor en tu condición, no valen las lágrimas de tus lindos ojos-

-Supongo que tienes razón- mis lagrimas se detienen.

-Eres mi hermano, te amo y nada lo cambiara- me estrecha en un cálido abrazo, lleno de afecto -Pero enserio quisiera que no fueses tan abnegado y pienses en lo feliz que eres- me sonríe -Según mis cuentas, hoy cumples un mes con tu novio- asiento -Ten- me da tres billetes de 100

-¿Y esto?- le increpo

-Creo que tus tarjetas dejaran de funcionar, así que te doy esto, para que te la pases bien con Logan, llévalo a comer, a bailar, diviértanse, es tu aniversario de un mes, haz que sea especial, haz lo tuyo- en ese instante suena un mensaje.

"Gatito dime que estas bien-Logan"

"Justo ahora me siento genial-Kendall"

"Me alegra tanto escuchar eso-Logan"

"Quiero celebrar, este mes que me haz hecho feliz-Kendall"

"¿Esa es una propuesta?-Logan"

"¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?-Kendall"

"Me encantaría señor Knight

Y así le demuestro mis habilidades de tragasables

; )"

-¿Tragasables?- me increpa Adri de modo sugerente

-Amm, Yo...- me ruborizo un poco

-Eres un goloso- ríe, mientras desordena mi cabello -Tragasables, eso quiere decir que casi puede contigo- me guiña un ojo antes de levantarse -Disfruta tu noche, y a tu tragasables- con una ultima risa se va le hare caso, en todo aspecto.

***-Tiempo-***

Lleve a Logan al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, hemos comido, no en exceso, pero si manjares exquisitos, también aprendí unas cosas de Logan, claro luego de una botella de vino, sigue siendo reacio a decirme sus secretos.

-Haber si entendí, tu abuela era gitana, que pertenecía a un circo- rio ante la incredulidad

-Si, y viví, desde los 5, hasta los 13 con ella peregrinando con su circo- suspira -Ahí aprendí a hacer malabares, lanzar cuchillos, trucos de magia, a contorsionarme y tragar sables, era muy divertido-

-¿Y la escuela?- pregunto

-Estudiaba, con mi abuela- suspira -era la única que era linda conmigo y me quería-

-Yo soy lindo contigo y te quiero, así que me puedes agregar a la lista- me sonríe.

-Eres demasiado lindo, que podría besarte por siempre- le tomo la palabra y le doy un largo beso -Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- sonrió al tiempo que urgo en mi bolsillo por su algo especial -Te compre algo-

-¿Enserio?- asiento cuando le doy la caja de regalo, que abre presuroso, al ver su obsequio, se cubre la boca con las manos -Es hermoso- es un collar de plata, del que cuelga un corazón de plata, que en su centro lleva un hermoso zafiro, que a cada lado tiene grabado un "K y L".

-Póntelo, quiero ver como te luce- felizmente acata mi orden, se ve tan hermoso, en contraste a su piel nívea -Perfecto-

-Pero yo no tengo nada que darte- cuando piensa un instante -Bueno podría darte algo- me ve con su oscura mirada -Quiero que te mantengas sereno, no seas obvio, ¿Ok?-

-¿Que vas a hacer? - sonríe

-Algo que te gustara, pero te avergonzara- con mucha elegancia se desliza por debajo de la mesa, cuando siento sus manos en el cierre de mi pantalón, escucho que lo baja y siento su aliento sobre mi miembro, que empieza a reaccionar escucho su risilla, veo a mis alrededores, nadie parece notarlo, cuando siento que envuelve sus labios en mi polla, debo permanecer tranquilo, no sé que esta haciendo pero se siente genial, no gimas, me digo a mi mismo, puedo lograrlo, me encanta mi regalo, pasan no se cuantos minutos, cuando siento que mi vientre hormiguea, es todo, no puedo mas, me encorvo sobre la mesa cuando siento que siete chorros abandonan mi cuerpo, respiro con dificultad, cuando se reincorpora, me sonríe.

-¿Y el?- ante mi pregunta saca la lengua revelando un pearcing y apunta hacia su boca -¿Todo?- asiente.

-Me gusto mi postre- ríe -¿Y a ti?-

-Me en- encanto- me sonríe, antes de besarme.

***-Tiempo-***

Ver a Logan fascinado con la espectacular vista que tiene el mirador de la ciudad es de las cosas mas fantásticas, también el verlo en si mismo con su collar brillante a la luz de la luna, hoy fue un día muy duro, pero como dijo mi hermana, debo pensar en mi mundo, que esta al lado de Logan que representa lo que necesito y mas aun lo que me hace feliz, y no me importa lo que los demás piensen de ello, con un abrazo y un beso al pie de un mirador cierro el primer mes que he sido totalmente libre y eso es lo importante.

**Michael: Acaso no es tierno, bueno ese es el capitulo**

**Nathan: esperamos que les gustara, saben es retrospectiva, lo del restaurante fue lo mas diferente que he hecho, solo por lo del riesgo de ser descubierto**

**Michael: queremos hacer una pregunta directa y franca**

**Nathan: ¿Como fue su primera vez?, si ya fue carnal, o si no su primer beso.**

**Michael: queremos ver si alguien se atreve a responder.**

**Nathan: no lo se, tal vez alguien lo haga, la razón de la pregunta refiere al capítulo**

**Michael: sin más nos despedimos**

**Nathan: Bye**


End file.
